Welcome the Beginning
by WaterLilyUnderFire
Summary: Everyone has a dream, for some it's more out of reach then others. For Alice White and her horse, they have just started living it! Follow Alice on her adventure to glory and happiness, and through all the pumps and bruises of hardship and stress an elite academy has to offer! Major edits and rewrites going on!
1. Something New

**End of the Old.**

**Beginning of the New.**

As the radio blared _Fireball _by Dev, as the black Durango Citadel pulled a new silver 2012 Circle J horse trailer behind it. Thoughts of going to the one and only boarding school she's dreamed about all summer long danced in Alice's head. In just a few hours she would be at the one and only, Canterwood Crest Academy.

Lying in her lap was _the letter_. The letter that changed her thoughts of walking away from horseback riding in all, to that of again riding with a smile on her natural ruby red lips and determination blazing in baby blue eyes.

As the car rolled by fields filled with beautiful horses, Alice kept thinking about her one true love in the trailer and how without even trying, DF Into Battle, aka Fearless, blew them all away.

_After a few more minutes the Durango __passing beautiful iron gates that were covered by lovely ivy, and __pulled into Canterwood's parking lot. The buildings scattered around the gates were almost small mansions with most the stone structures covered with loads of growing ivy. Lush trees and rolling hills of green grass covered any land that wasn't occupied by a building, road, or footpath. The property was nothing short of _breathtaking.__

From the spot that the Durango had stopped, the stables were back a little and loomed over all the riders and their horses as they walked in and out of the open double doors. The dark-lacquered walls surrounded by multiple arenas with riders using up their down time and trying to work a few nerves out of their horses.

One thing that Alice noticed right away though, was the tension and pressure that could be cut with a butter knife. Glancing around through her rolled down window, Alice took a deep breath and rolled her window back up and leaned into the cars dark leather seat.

It took a few minutes but Alice's mom was able to find a spot and park, near enough to the stables that it wouldn't be hard to roll in her tack box and walk Fearless in with little to no distractions. After sitting there for a moment in silence Alice's mom unbuckled and turned rotated to look at her, with a expression on her face the older version of Alice said, "I'm so proud of you. I'm so so so proud," taking a breath she continued, "Be proud of yourself now sweetheart." She gently touching the side of Alice's face as tears brimmed her baby blue eyes. Tucking back a long strand of blonde hair that had slipped from behind Alice's ear she then stated, "Okay, time to get the big baby boy of yours out of the back and to a real stall!"

And just like that she was slipping out of the Durango and moving to the trailer. For a moment longer Alice sat in the car, and after taking a big calming breath followed her mom to the trailer.

Getting to the back, Alice's mom handed Alice a leather halter and then walked to the storage compartment of the trailer and started to grab some of Alice's tack.

Opening the trailer door, Alice looked in and standing there near the back in all of his traveling gear and head held high to see everything outside was Fearless. His deep liver chestnut coat was even darker due to the lack of light and his two white stockings were covered by light blue wraps.

When the door was wide enough for Fearless to back out he took the chance and all but hopped out of the trailer. The sun striking his coat as muscles were traced and rippled with his movements. Standing next to Alice, Fearless looked slightly huge and stood at striking 17.1 hh.

Glancing around his tiered eyes landed expectedly on Alice as she slipped on his leather halter, with a brass nametag on the side, over his nose. To be honest it was understandable though; they had just come all the way over from _Washington_.

Flashing Fearless a brilliant white smile Alice rubbed the white star in the center of his face and whispered, "Hey big guy, you doing better now?" she paused as he pushed his head closer to Alice and closed his eyes a little more in contentment, "Thank you for calming down after the plane ride." Alice continued to rub his face for another moment then she looked around. As her eyes passed the stable doors she saw a single girl, standing there glaring at her. Once she has noticed Alice's attention to her, the girl scrunched up her nose and stalked away back inside.

Quickly glancing back at Fearless and taking a calming breath, Alice quietly thought, "_I really hope I didn't just make someone not like me..." _

Almost like she was sensing Alice's slight distress, her mom came up next to her and said, "WE really shouldn't just stand in the parking lot with a giant of a horse, who might recover from the travel drugs we had to give him." Giving an over dramatic shudder she started walking toward the stables with Alice and Fearless in tow.

As the walked down the large hallways, they passed a lot of riders with their horses, along with a lot of people in general. Passing all their prying stares a few nerves started to creep up on Alice and she took a step closer to Fearless's lowered neck.

While there wasn't compete silence in the barn to begin with, as Alice, Fearless, and her mother passed, the halls seemed to get quieter. Once some thought that they were out of ear shot the whispering started, "Look at that horse!" "There's no way he was cheap." " I wonder where they found a horse like that." The starting continued tell the group of three stopped on front of a stall that had a name plate reading:

_DF Into Battle _

_aka Fearless_

_Owned by: Alice White_

Walking into the stall Alice let Fearless loss and walked back out to stand with her mom and watch Fearless get used to his new home. Leaning forward on the bars she broke the silence, " I put your saddle, bridle, grooming box, and everything else you think you would die without, in one of the tack room. Everything should be pretty easy to find, you are the only one currently in the tack room with baby blue and grey bags."

Smiling at her mom without taking her eyes of Fearless Alice replied, "Thanks mom." A pleasant and comfortable pause passed between them before Alice continued, "We should get my boxes to my room before you have to leave to catch your flight back home," the words were a little sad to say and Alice felt a pull in her heart.

Sighing Alice's mom turned to her and without a word the both walked out of the stables together. The stares started up again as they passed, but who could blame them. Alice and her mom had long blonde hair, gentle blue eyes, and stunning outfits that complimented both mother and daughter well. Alice's mom dressed in a deep purple pants suit and black pumps and silver dangly earrings and rings. While Alice wore skinny dark wash jeans, a loose graphic t-shirt with the sleeve's cut off, and a sleeveless jean jacket over. Silver studs were in both of Alice's double ear piercings.

Next stop Orchard.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guy's! So I'm rewriting this story, while continuing it! If you have recently read this story then you can see the changes that I have made! This is a heads up! There with be some major changes in this story, starting today! This is mainly because I was just really angry with myself for how bad my old writing style was and took the insinuative to re due the chapters that I have already written! <strong>

**Please feel free to post a review on what you think about my new style and how this first chapter is! The other ones will be done, hopefully, but the end of this week, as well as a new chapter being posted! **

**Like always, Lot's of Love,**

**WLUF**


	2. Building a Fort

One hour. It had taken officially one hour to unpack a room with only the bare essentials, to one that could be in a magazine. Making it even better was the fact that Alice's side and the side of her room mate color coordination was near perfect, and both twin sized beds had a dark-stained wood frame.

Alice's side of the room decorated in rich browns and olive greens, with a black accent wall to the left of the bed. Placed in methodical ways were simple pieces of black furniture, that complimented both color schemes. Alice had black desk next to her closet that had been filled to the brim of all different articles of clothing. All the her show clothes that could not fit in the closet had been placed in a black trunk at the base of her bed.

Turning away from her closet as she finished filing the last available space with a pair of leather sandals, Alice walked around a small couch and sat in front of a box that held a simple coffee table. She had held off on putting in together, in favor of waiting for her new roomie, Victoria Knight.

Over the course of summer they had become quick friends through social media and Skype, which quickly lead to decoration plans for their room. The two of them had planned out the colors perfectly and after a week had decided to put black walls on either side of the room and a smooth creme for all the other walls. Of course this was after _hours_ of arguing about what was really needed while shopping online at Target.

Victoria's favorite colors were royal purple and creme, going nicely with my olive green and rich brown. She had a black desk – the twin to Alice's – and black truck at the base of her bed. The only thing that had been unpacked when Alice came in earlier was Victoria's royal purple, white, and black damask comforter sham and bed skirt set. In comparison to Alice's full olive duvet with a mixture of patterns, textures, embroidery and pleating, two standard shams, full bed skirt, and one decorative pillow, was as extraordinary and her heritage.

While they were getting to know each other, it had slipped that Alice was of German and Russia decants. To which Victoria had more or less confessed that her family was from a long line of Duchess and Dukes from various countries. Which had honestly been amazing to hear about.

After awhile of staring a the coffee table's 'how to' instructions there was a crisp knock was heard at the door. Standing up Alice opened the door and came face to face with a box. No wait, two boxes.

Letting out a soft chuckle she took the top box and exclaimed, "Hey stranger!"

Laughter that sounded like the tinkling of bells was heard as a head appeared behind the box. Light green eyes with a softness to them greeted me while cotton candy glossed lip's smiled at me back. Long brown hair fell neatly down her back in large loose curls. Besides that, Alice and Victoria could have been twins. They were both average height, tan, and looked like they both had come from Arizona, _not _Washington and New York. Victoria was wearing black skinny jeans, silver flats with a cute buckle on the toe, and lush sheer print Henley tank top in purple with golden hop earrings finished off her _ipsum _outfit!

"Oh hush! I still have two more boxes and then all the other stuff I brought for the room! Can you image! I brought the vacuum, cleaning supplies, toiletries, a shower curtain and so much more!" Victoria just about squealed Alice set down the box she had been holding onto her bed.

"Great I can't wait to see!" Alice replied excitedly. If either of the two had forgotten something they were both armed with Nordstrom, Chase and Pottery Barn cards. Though the thought of forgetting something instantly made wonder Alice brought her necklaces. Just the thought for not having them drove Alice over to her trunk, where she lifted the heavy lid and pushed aside all her other show clothes and pulled out a small box. Inside the box were two necklaces, one a super thin golden chained one with a small little emerald and diamond wrapped in a swirl, and a silver thin chained on with a lovely heart shape diamond incrusted side.

_"Phew!"_ She thought as she held them tightly. Satisfied with herself, she set them back into the smaller box closed that, then set them under everything, put the cloths over, _then,_ shut the trunk.

After 15 minutes all Victoria's boxes were unpacked. The bathroom had been filled with out Coconut Milk shampoo and conditioner, body wash, razor's and shower face wash. The small coffee table had been made, two little night stands for each of the beds and been thrown together, and two cushion sofa in the corner facing a nice flat screen TV (which had been a gift from Victoria's mom) set atop a bookshelf.

Finally everything was starting to feel like home.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Look guy's I was able to edit this chapter pretty quickly, and before I go to bed I'm hoping to get chapter three done as well! <strong>

**I just noticed but in the last chapter I forgot to mention the disclaimer, so here it is... **

**I DON'T OWN CANTERWOOD CREST! IOWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS AND NONE OF THE DEVICES OR BRAND NAMES! THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS! WHEREAS Jessica Burkhart OWNS CANTERWOOD CREST! **

**Alright, that disclaimer will be relevant to this whole story... soo yeah... **

**Lot's of Love~**

**WLUF**


	3. Oh Dear

Monday morning came in like, BANG! Announcing itself to Alice with the rising sun through her curtains and then through the alarm clock's beautiful noises... NOT. Groaning and dragging herself out of her warm little heaven, she saw Victoria doing the same, but with a much different hair style.

Instead of having the amazing curls from yesterday in her hair, Victoria had what looked like a sloppy bun on top her head and a black lulu lemon headband on holding her bangs back.

Yawing a good morning Alice slipped her feet out of bed and curled her cold little toes as they touched the floor. Her UCLA grey sweatpants right leg had caught it's self around her upper calf, flashing strong muscles from insane horse back riding hours and hundred of soccer games. Turning her body to the window, Alice opened the curtains and let the rising sun soak the room in a red hue, before she made sure that the time was right and the evil alarm clock hadn't malfunctioned. After walking to the bathroom and taking out her retainer, Alice finally dared a look into the mirror.

Right before bad last night she had split her hair in half and then braided both halves in hopes of creating lovely waves for the morning. Risking everything, she slid the hair bands out and set them on the counter, then pulled the long blonde strands apart.

" Yes!" Alice screeched before hearing a loud thump and moaning in the main room. Sticking head out the door she saw Victoria face-first on the floor and her feet still on the bed, and body slowly sliding out from the hold that the blankets had around her torso.

Chuckling to herself, Alice walked over next to Victoria and asked, "What happened?"

Looking at her through long dark eye lashes and sleepy eyes Victoria replied, "I was getting out of bed and your screech started me! And then I ended up like this!" she gestured to her position which jerked some of the sheets and loosened around her body before continuing," I mean come on, do you think I wanted to be better friends with this oh so lovely floor?!"

Stifling a laugh with her left hand Alice offered to help her up with her right. Accepting it they both gave a heave and Victoria was freed from the blankets and now completely sprawled on the floor.

Groaning Victoria stood up and walked over to the bathroom then started to brush her teeth and take out her hair, which for some reason loved her, because it fell right back into the perfect curls from yesterday! Ignoring her jealousy over Victoria's amazing hair Alice stood next to her and started to brush her teeth as well. 10 minutes later they were both dressed, sprayed with a little perfume and walking out the door to meeting in the auditorium being held by the Head Mistress.

Before leaving they had both grabbed their schedules off their individual desks before walking out the door and into the already kinda crowded halls of Orchard.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>For starters I would love to thank Author-Insomnaic for her wonderful review! I tried my best to lengthen this chapter a little but hey, it was short to begin with! Please don't forget to leave a review!<strong>**

****Lot's of Love~****

****WLUF****


	4. Getting There

_"30 minutes. That's how long I have been sitting here!" _Alice mentally screamed at herself as she checked her iPhone 4S again. Thanks to a few incidents along the way Victoria and Alice had hardly gotten to the auditorium on time for the Head Mistress's speech. So they took what seats were left, and ended up in the very back next to Michelle Forest and Tanner Lakeman, both becoming fast friends with Alice and Victoria.

Michelle, from what Alice could tell, had an eye for fashion, and was a beautiful blonde. Even for a normal school day Michelle wore a pair of Miss Me jeans that flattered her long legs, and went along nicely light purple shirt that brought out her dark eyes. To finish her outfit Michelle wore a pair of white kegs that.

Besides being a cute dresser Alice found out that Michelle was also a thriving horseback rider who had gathered quiet a few titles under her name before coming to Canterwood Crest, and this year would be trying out for the advanced riding team. While the speech had hit a lull, Michelle showed Alice a few practice videos she had on her phone of her and her horse, Forecast training, and from those small clips anyone could tell Michelle was strong competitor in the arena.

Then there was also Tanner, with her strait hair dark brown she wore a simple yellow spaghetti strap dress, with a light blue jean jacket over. Unlike Michelle though, Tanner had on a generous amount of make-up that made her green eyes pop and her naturally high cheek bones more prominent.

As their quiet conversation went on, a skittish looking upperclassman caught Alice's eye as she quietly walked up to Victoria in the isle seat and whispered something into her ear. After she was done whispering the upperclassman quickly got out of there and back out one of the auditoriums doors.

Giving Victoria a questioning glance, Alice inclined her head toward the door the girl had just ran out. Giving a small sigh, Victoria answered Alice's silent question "That was one of the student board members for Glee Club," she paused and looked back up at the Headmistress before going on," There seems to be a few problems with some of the equipment... I'm super sorry but I have to run! Will you be okay without me?" Nodding her head in understanding was all Victoria needed from Alice before she was off after the skittish upperclassman.

With the speech still dragging on about rules and expectations Alice dug into her bag and pulled out a planner where she had stored her schedule. Looking down at it, it read:

1) American Literature with Mr. Goldhammer

2) Algebra 2 with Mrs. Kennedy

3) Latin 2 with Mrs. Trotto

4) Advanced Placement Government and Politics with Mr. Weiburg

5) Advanced Placement American Law with Mrs. Sales

6) Chemistry with Mrs. Knight

Looking back up from my schedule, the headmistress finished her speech by saying, "Now please, follow the rules and regulations, try your hardest, and for the love of all things great represent Canterwood Crest with pride," she paused for a second then continued, "but besides all that... have a fantastic year... and GO CANTERWOOD!"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has been edited, if you see any mistakes please inform me. Oh yeah, standard disclaimers apply to this WHOLE story! <strong>

**Amnity-Divergent and Author-Insomniac that you for your original reviews of this chapter, along with earlier chapters! your guys are great! **

**Like always, lots of love!**

**~WLUF**


	5. New Friend?

One class.

Two classes.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

That's how many classes Alice survived Monday. That's how many classes kept her form her first ride with Fearless at Canterwood.

But it didn't matter how many classes kept her from him, because Alice was currently walking down to the stables to see him.

She wore a pair of black breaches that tightly hugged her legs along with a power blue long sleeved shirt with a cute black lulu lemon jacket over. Her Ariat field boots making soft crunching noises as she walked down a gravel path toward the stables.

Reaching one of the large sliding door to the stables Alice took a step through only to collided with someone. _Hard. _As she expected to feel cold stone on her butt from the speed at which she had ran into the person, something caught her and pulled her to a well-toned chest.

"I am so sorry!" Alice squeaked as she took a step back from her savior only to catch her breath and wish that she had fallen to the ground.

Standing in front of Alice was a model, no a Greek god maybe. He was tall and well built with stunning black hair and green eyes that felt like the were searching for something in Alice's eyes. Her savior wore a light purple shirt covered by a worn black leather jacket and dark skinny jeans, which looked fabulous on him along with a pair of white and light purple vans. Smiling at Alice the demigod, which Alice had decided he was, flashed a perfect smile and Alice's breath caught for a second before she remembered _how_ to breath.

"Nah, it's all good! It was my fault for running into you!"He looked sheepish for a moment and the added, " I wasn't exactly looking where I was going." He gave a deep little chuckle then stuck his hand out and introduced himself, "I'm Curtis Beach by the way," He stuck his hand out and Alice slowly took it in her much smaller hand before she quietly replied, " I'm Alice White."

Nodding his head Curtis smile got a little wider and he replied, "It's nice meeting you Alice... maybe I'll see you around again." Curtis then released Alice's hand and slowly stepped around her, keeping eye contact the whole time before he turned and walked back down the path Alice had just come from.

She had probably stood there for a good minute before a gentle push from behind got her brain working again. Looking behind her Alice was greeted with Tanner Lakeman smiling at her. Tanner stood there next to Alice and as they walked into the barn Alice took not of her outfit. Tanner was wearing a pair of chocolate brown breeches, red under armor, and black wind breaker, with field boots similar to Alice's.

As they walked down the isle, the number of other students and horses in the hall was dully noted by the pair before they stopped at Fearless's stall ad Tanner slyly asked, "Did you enjoy talking to Curtis?"

Mentally groaning Alice blushed a little before replying, "Um... Yeah a little we didn't really talk… he just kind of ran into me and we told each other our names."

She hmmm'ed and propped her elbows on the stall railing while Alice caught Fearless and lead him to a set of cross ties. Lucky for them their tack room was two doors down so Alice and walked over to her trunk. The wooden trunk was stained black and gold designs had been painted here and there with a golden plate in the center that read _Fearless, _in fancy lettering. Opening it up and moving aside a thick black and white winter blanket Alice grabbed her grooming kit and walked back over to Fearless and Tanner who had gotten her mare, Lost out of her stall. Lost was a beautiful bay Dutch Warmblood, who stood at 16.1 hands.

After a few minutes of quiet grooming Tanner stated, "Be careful around Curtis. He has a slight reputation, and his sister is someone you don'e want to get any where near."

Curious now Alice asked, "Who's his sister?"

Pausing from her grooming Tanner turned and looked at me while she leaned on Lost, before stating, "Alice Beach is your typical Barbie, with blonde hair and not so Barbie green eyes. She is about crazy social standings, gossip starting, horseback riding, and a complete suck-up to the teachers!" Turning back to her grooming Tanner went on with her rant, "Not only is Alex basically the queen bee, but she is super controlling when it comes to who Curtis dates! Like this one time she followed Curtis on a date with a girl and totally ruined it for them!" Tanner finished with an angry sweep of her hard brush.

Nodding her head and taking in the information Alice walked back into the tack room and grabbed the last of her tack. Walking out she had a light blue cotton saddle pad and dark brown Hermes Steinkraus Saddle in hand.

Sliding the pad onto Fearless's back Alice stood onto her tippy-toes and gently settled the saddle on his back. She shifted it around a little to make sure it was comfortable on his back before grabbing the girth. Buckling it so that the girth was a little lose around Fearless's belly Alice stepped back and went to grab her helmet.

Walking back out with bridle and helmet in hand, Alice looked Fearless over and spoke in Latin, "Quod bonum sit bonum." Alice silently taking comfort in the dead language.

Looking around Alice noted that Tanner had already left with Lost for the warm-up arena. Quickly putting Fearless's bridle on and snapping her helmet into place, Alice turned and walked in the direction of the warm-up arena.

Taking a deep breath she thought, "_Advanced team try out's here we come._"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has been edited! A quick thank you to those who had previously read this chapter and reviewed it! <strong>

**Quod bonum sit bonum = Good, really good - in latin! **

**If you see any mistakes please notify me! And if you haven't already reviewed this chapter or this story in general, PLEASE DO! **

**Thank you guys!**

**~WLUF**


	6. Stressing and Riding

It was official. Alice. Was. Going. Crazy! And not that good kind of crazy that was actually a mixture of confidence and happiness. No this was that kind of crazy where sedated and locked-up. That kind of crazy where you want to pull your hair out and cry… "_OK so maybe not crazy but panicked," _Alice thought, _"But, yes defiantly panic."_

Her try-outs for a position on any one of the Canterwood teams were coming up in about ten minutes.

And what was she doing, Alice was sitting on Fearless in the middle of the warm up arena, and trying to stop myself from hyperventilating.

Fabulous. Just Fabulous!

It was 4:21 and on the first day of Canterwood and Alice was about to have a breakdown... in an empty arena.

So as a last resort Alice slipped both of her feet out of the stirrup irons slid out of her saddle, pulled the reins over his head, and lead Fearless toward the hallway. Stopping outside the tack room Alice dropped her reins and ground tied Fearless, while she went in side and grabbed a pair of head phones she kept around with her tack. Walking back out she grabbed Fearless's reins and walked back into the warm-up arena.

Standing in the middle of the arena, Alice grabbed her iPhone out of her pocket she turned on some music and went to mount. After she had settled in the saddle Alice glanced around and

Looking at the clock Alice noted that it was 4:23.

Which left her with seven minutes.

Panic once more crept up on Alice and she felt a little faint, but with a deep breath she kept riding and felt Fearless start to relax under her.

4:24.

But Alice wasn't looking at the clock anymore, no she was slipping one ear bud into her right ear and pulled the other one loosely around her neck and let it hang. After she pressed play on her phone and the song We Are Young by 3OH!3 started playing. It was her normal warm up song but due to the low level Alice was keeping it at the base couldn't be felt as easily. Which was fine with Alice, because she had to focus on the trot Fearless had started picking up.

The base started up as the song into and Alice collected Fearless a little more before asking for a working trot. It took a minute before the two of them was relaxed enough to move forward into a faster gait, which lead to Fearless picking up a strong collected canter.

4:25.

Their transition down form the canter after a few rounds down to an extended trot was solid and near flawless. But the transition down to a collected walk was choppy and needed work. Deciding that she wasn't going to push her luck and force Fearless into a restless frame of mind Alice checked the time and took a deep breath.

4:28.

Taking her one earbud out and rapping it around her iPhone, Alice put both in her pocket and zipped it shut.

'_Don't disappoint. Keep Mistakes to a minimum. _' Alice chanted to myself in her head. Unknowingly tightening her grip on the reins. Swiveling his left ear in my direction he let out a snort, making Alice glance down at him and smile. Slipping out of the saddle, she pulled to reins over Fearless's head and started walking for the doors.

It took them a minute, but then they were at the main arena and waiting for their turn. Minutes later Tanner stepped out and flashed Alice a smile before disappearing from view.

Standing in the center of the arena was Mr. Conner. Letting out a breath Alice forgot she was holding, she slapped on a smiled as he greeted Alice with a nod he started talked, " Hello Alice, nice to finally meet you in person."

"Its a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Conner." Alice replied happily. Due of the fact that Alice had enrolled into the school from Washington was a challenge mainly because she had gotten there only a day before school started, and had gotten her tryout time for any team, over e-mail.

"Today I just want you and Fearless to go through a few exercises and jumps. I want you to try your hardest but know that this is not a show." his voice firm as he spoke. Nodding her head Alice mounted again and gathered the rains to sorta collect Fearless.

"First I want you go to the rail and track right at a trot." Mr. Conner instructed.

Nodding her head Alice gently put pressed her calves onto Fearless and they started walking on the right track. Picking up the trot seemed easy for the two as they rounded a corner. Alice being able to post in on the correct diagonal to Fearless's two beat gait. Flatwork was one of their stronger aspects and they seemed dead set on proving just that.

"Reveres at the trot and then pick up the canter."

Half a circle and silent canter signal later they were asked for a flying lead change, then a sitting trot and walk.

"Now come into the center and rest for a second so Mike and I can set up some jumps and dressage markings." Mr. Conner called over from the edge of the arena.

At the thought of jumps Alice's heart started racing. A giddy feeling settling in her stomach at the thought of jumping. Over the years, Alice had found a strong love for jumping, alongside dressage, but jumping always made her feel free.

Of course Alive wasn't the only on between the two that loved jumping, mainly because Fearless was breed for it. Also due to the fact that whenever the two were in a competition, the anxiety from showing, turned into exhilaration when the entered a jumping class.

Turning her attention back to Mr. Conner, Alice watched him walk back over to her and instructed, "First we will do a few simple dressage maneuvers, then I will have you go over a few jump's. There will be a few jumps in here and a few in an outdoor arena, so please walk over to the entrance and we will start. " Alice nodded and he spoke, "You already have the pattern I want you perform memorized, so I will not bother going over it again, but remember, this is not a show. Now please walk over to X so we may start."

Nodding her head in understanding Alice walked to the middle of the arena, where X was and started her pattern. It was relatively simple, consisting of about four flying lead changes, a serpentine pattern and other basics. As a whole the pattern took Fearless and Alice a few to complete and didn't even begin to make Fearless work up a sweat.

At the end the only thing running through Alice's mind was, _"Time for jumping!" _

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has been edited! Thank you everyone who previously reviewed this chapter, you guys are great! Thank you everyone in general that has read this story again to this point, I hope you all like my new writing style! <strong>

**Love you all, and hope everyone is doing well! 3 3**

**~WLUF**


	7. One Down

The outside arena was absolutely, nothing special. After she had gone over a few double oxers in the indoor arena with Fearless, had walked Alice, who was still on Fearless's back, to a larger arena that had a few more jumps then the indoor arena.

A quick glance over of the the setup showed two Verticals on either side of the arena, an ascending oxer near the middle at an angle, a combination at the other side, and a small cross rail to start it all off.

Easy.

Looking over the course set up Alice took a deep breath and slightly tightened her grip on the reins, excitement bubbling inside her.

Super easy.

"Begin whenever you want." Mr. Conner called out from near the center of the course as he analyzed just about every move Alice and Fearless made.

Nodding her head in understanding Alice asked Fearless for a slight trot so they could work their way over to the raised cross rail, and set a pace for the rest of the course. Picking up the canter as they neared the blue and red jump Alice started taking a little bit more control of Fearless's mouth knowing that he would start to charge at the jump with a matter of steps.

Each step closer Fearless started fighting Alice for control but she held firm and kept him at the slowest pace she could without looking like a fight was going on, and making sure that they still would be able to get over the jump without a problem.

Within a mater of a few moments the cross rail and verticals were out of the way and over with and Fearless's powerful strides were taking the two of them towards the combination, and Alice could feel more then one set of eyes on her. While Alice moved Fearless in a large arc to make sure that they came at the combination strait on.

Shrugging it off the feeling as Alice half-halted Fearless when he tried to pull forward into an even faster pace than they were already at. Vertical, vertical, oxer and the three-foot combination jumps were done. Coming up on the last jump Alice looked over the three and a half-foot ascending oxer, internally knowing that this was the last one.

With almost the same sense, Fearless lost a little interest and his canter became smoother and a little more relaxed then it had been in the begging. Rocketing off his back legs Fearless tucked his legs neatly under him and they propelled over the polls landing neatly on the other side.

Circling a few times Alice eased Fearless into a trot, then walked over and stopped near Mr. Conner. Nodding his head in an approving manner Mr. Conner spoke, "Good job. You kept control of Fearless all the way through even when he gave you a hard time over the cross rail and combination." Looking at his golden watch he motioned for Alice to dismount.

Slipping out of the saddle and onto the floor he continued, " You're the last of the riders trying out for today. So you can go give Mike your horse." He nodded over to Mike on the other side of the railing by the gate.

"I will email you and the others when I have decided who I want on what teams." With that Mr. Conner walked away and Mike entered.

Before he took Fearless Mike recommended, "Look over in the sky box, you seemed to have gather a pretty good crowd." Then he was gone and Alice was alone in the center of the arena. Glancing into the sky-box she was met with seven faces. Michelle and Tanner's bright smiles the only ones Alice recognized instantly, before she looked over the others. Deciding that they were not really people to care about at the moment, not after such a great ride, Alice unclipped her helmet and started walking back inside the stables. Flashing a smile over her shoulder at her audience Alice walked out of view and took a deep breath.

As my riding boots heels clicked against the cement isle way, Alice noted more footsteps joined hers. Not bothering to turn around they seemed to come at her faster, before two pairs of arms wrapped around her from behind and a slightly high pitched squeal emitted from behind her.

"Alice! That was amazing!" Michelle gushed as she latched onto one of her arms. Tanner fiercely nodding her head in agreement and approval.

Sliding out of their grip Alice rubbed the back of her neck and felt her face slightly heat up before I said, "Thanks…" nervous laughter slipping from her mouth.

"It was super cool how you handled Fearless and how smooth he took those jumps! It was like one second you were on one side of the jump then the next you were gliding to the next one! I mean I saw what you could do from those video's but… MAN! I didn't know you would look soooooo… " Michelle thought for a moment for the right word, "at ease."

Tanner nodded her agreement then happily added, "I think everyone in the room was impressed."

Smiling shyly Alice asked, "Oh yeah, who else was in there?"

By now they had all settled in a line and were walking together down the hallway, Alice in the middle, Michelle to her left and Tanner to her right.

"Well… lets see… there was, obviously Tanner and I, and there was also Kimberly Taylor, Kenon Jeffers, MJ Nolke, Alex Beach, and her brother Curtis Beach," Michelle counted off," There were also a few others, but I didn't recognize them..." Michelle ended.

Throwing her a confused look Alice grabbed her phone out her pocket and lifted her trunks lid when they got inside that tack room. "Huh.. I don't know any of them, but you guys?!" Alice responded before shrugging and shut the lid.

Tanner gave Alice a sneaky look before saying, "Oh but you meet Curtis!"

Alice blushed slightly then quickly replied, "But I didn't know he rode?!"

Tanner snorted before saying "He doesn't but Alex forces him to come to tryouts so that she can point out how she is the best out of everyone." Tanner explained as we walked down the isle to the exit.

Nodding in understanding we continued to walk in silence. Finally reaching the exit Alice said good night to Tanner and Michelle before starting her walk to Orchard.

One day down, and so many more to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome awesome, this chapter has been revised and rewriten! If you still see an mistakes please tell me and I will fix them when I get the chance! <strong>

**Thank you to everyone who previously read and reviewed this chapter, and please if you have reread it feel free to post another review, or shot me a PM, about this new writing style! **

**Y'all are great!**

**Lots of love,**

**WLUF**


	8. Late Night  Late Morning

Eye's half lidded.

Body relaxed.

Head slowly bobbing back and forth.

Breathing deeply.

Yep definitely time for bed, but who would go to bed when a two-page AP American Law essay was calling on a lovely Thursday night at 1:53? Obviously not Victoria and Alice!

Sitting side by side on the floor with their back's resting on their newly ordered black two-cushion leather couch in front of their small black coffee table. Looking over the small coffee table, you could tell what was taking up so much room. Scattered around one of the corners was Victoria's AP Biology homework, student body election speech (that she was still working on), and a few papers with finished Pre-Calculus problems on it. What little room wasn't being taken up by her homework was taken up by Alice's finished Algebra 2 packet, Chemistry lab write up and Latin sentences, all finished and ready to be shoved back into her vintage shoulder bag that would match her outfit tomorrow.

On the floor next to each of them was a mug of yummy hot drinks. Victoria's a homemade mocha, that tasted like heaven when your half awake and you think the ceiling has a face, and Alice's hot water and honey, that tasted like a sugar fairy had pooped tasty poop into it.

Yep homework at 1:58 was not our best idea, but hey homework had to be done.

Picking up her Macbook Air from the ground next to her, Alice started to type again, hoping to finish at least another paragraph in her essay before calling it good at four and a half pages.

A few minutes and half her hot honey water later Victoria finished her speech and remaining questions on some random bacteria that she might not ever remember tomorrow, and Alice had finished her paragraph and was sending it over to Mrs. Sales to review on a later date.

Taking this achievement as the end of current homework assignments they lifted themselves up from the ground and crawled into their respected beds.

Turning off the light on her nightstand with almost too much happiness Victoria yawned a good night and they both were out in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong><em>BEEP<em>**!

Cracking a sleep-hazed eye Alice flipped over her phone as it screech her alarm.

**_BEEP_**!

As the haze faded Alice got a clearer view of what time it was… 6:50…

**_BEEP_**!

_"But it can't be 6:50,"_ she thought, _"My alarm went off at 6:30… classes started at 7:05…"_

7:05…. As in…. 15 minutes…

"15 MINUTES! " Alice nearly screamed as she shot out of bed and stood between Victoria's and her beds. Alice's legs rocketing with a cold sensation as she landed on the bare hard wood, frantically looking to her right out the window as she saw students walking with each other toward the academic building. Some with a piece of toast or breakfast item in their hands and others with what looked like coffee in their hands. Snapping her head back to the still sleeping lump of a roommate Alice dove for her covers and yanked them off. Feeling just as cold as she was in work out shorts and a comfy looking crew neck Victoria curled into a ball and tried to roll away from Alice as she grabbed her shoulders and screeched, "Wake-up! We need to go! Wake-up!"

Satisfied as she opened her light green eyes and looked at Alice like she was crazy, Victoria murmured in a slurred way, "Whatareyoutalkingabout?"

Not responding, Alice grabber a pair of dark wash Paige jeans and slipped off her cropped lulu yoga pants before slipped into the jeans. As she grabbed a white button up shirt and orange hoodie Alice saw Victoria scrambling to get on her black jeans and Light purple t-shirt.

Flying past her into the bathroom Alice managed to wash her face, get her makeup done, and brush her teeth by the time Victoria glided past her. A black inanity scarf wrapped twice around her neck brown nee high lace up boots already on and her hair in a high donut bun with strands falling in front of her face in a casual artistic look.

While she finished her make up Alice grabbed her black vest and pulled her hair out of it's high bun form last night. Running her fingers through her hair Alice pulled her white ked's on and grabbed her phone, bag and set of room keys and walked speedily to the door only stopping to open it as Victoria ran past her.

As she passed she called over her shoulder, "I will grab us some bagels and coffee! Meet you in Language Arts!" Nodding her head vigorously Alice closed and locked the door then sprinted in the other direction.

Throwing open the doors and dashing passed other students that had slept in Alice nearly screamed when a hand grabbed her upper arm and stopped her from hauling butt to the Language Art's building. Snapping her head around to give a mean tongue-lashing Alice came face to chest with Curtis Beach.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo yeah go me! Three revisions in one day! Hahaha<strong>

**So yeah I mean, I kinda like where I left off... it almost seems like a cliff hanger...?;) **

**Oh goodness guys, this was ones of my quickest revisions and I can't lie, I love this chapter so super much! I hope you guys like it nearly as much as I do!**

**Okay yeah, so my biggest thanks go out to everyone that originally read and reviewed this chapter, and to anyone that will take the time to reread this story and get this far into it's revisions! I'm hoping to have at least a few more revisions done tonight! **

**Love you all so much! 3**

**~WLUF**

**P.S. The Heart of Anime, you have been great and these revisions go out to you for re-inspiring me to write and revise my story! 3 3 **

**P.S.S. I super adore your story as well! **


	9. Crush?

Not good.

Not good.

_Really_ not good.

Curtis Beach.

The hottest person Alice have run into, literally, at Canterwood Crest, had just stopped her form running to the class that she was already late to.

Oh dear goodness.

"Hey."

Hey.

Hi.

Hello?

"Heus."

Curtis raised an eyebrow at her response and said, "I will pretend to know what that means and say what's the rush?" his tone playful and easy.

Pursing her lips and feeling a slight blush rose onto her face, Alice responded with an airy tone, "It means hey in Latin…" her sentence trailing off.

"And my 'what's the rush' question?" he asked again with a smile and small laugh.

Knowing her blush was becoming more noticeable Alice squeaked back, "I am going to be late to class."

"Which class?" Another question, little less time.

"Language Arts with Mr. McCormick." Alice shot a quick response back as she started walking and Curtis following her.

"Ahhhhh…" Curtis nodded absent-mindedly, "Well I will let you go then don't want you getting in trouble."

Insert wink and harder blush.

Nodding her head she mumbled a "Thank you" before taking a few more steps toward the Language Arts building.

But that didn't happen, because Curtis still had Alice's arm, and he was grinning.

Oh dear.

"But before I let you go," his voice trailed off as he pulled a black iPhone 4S out of his pocket, then continued, "You are going to have to give me your number."

Alice's agitation was starting to rise and she ground out the question, "Why?"

"Well someone has to show you the short-cuts to all the classes, and the best places to relax when you have to much homework, right?" Was his response before he handed me his phone, which displayed an empty add contact page.

Looking from him to the phone, to him again. Alice slowly nodded and grabbed the phone, letting herself type in her name and number before giving him a small smile and slipping out of his grip.

A quick look over her shoulder then she was off again running to her class hoping to all goodness that there were going to be no other interruptions.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Another revision! Look at me go!<strong>

**Supper sorry this chapter is still so short! There wasn't much room to make it a longer chapter! **

**Thanks for the original chapters wonderful review's from: mollydolly360, hawtjuicyaddict, andvPoniesLover? **

**Y'all are really great! 3**

**If you have read this story but have not yet reviewed it please do! I love to hear feed back and critiques! **

**Love you all! **

**~WLUF**


	10. Group Gathering

**Disclaimer:** I** don't own Canterwood Crest and I will not be owning it for the rest of the story! I only own the characters (some of them) and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Classes dragged on, lectures became little speeches and every single homework assignment for classes before lunch was turned in with a satisfied little smile.<p>

By the end of AP World History my stomach felt so empty it was probably dangerous. So when lunch rolled around my stomach had growled so loud Michelle burst into laughter causing other students in the hall to look at us curiously.

Not funny.

Once in the cafeteria and both Michelle and I were armed with chicken salads, French Fries, and bottled waters we made our way to an empty circular table in the corner by a large window allowing people who passed by on the trail to look in and vies versa. Taking the seat where my back directly faced the window Michelle took a seat too to my left.

Soon Tanner had wound her way over to us with a tray full of a slice of cheese pizza, two apples, a pudding and canned Sprite she sat to Michelle's left.

" I hate homework!" she exclaimed as she sat dropped her shoulder bag and pushed it under the table.

" Don't we all." Replied Michelle before she nonchalantly popped another on of her French fries into her mouth. Once she finished chewing she also said, "Cute shirt."

Looking to Tanner's shirt I smiled as it read 'Ask me About my T-REX'. The front of the large forest green shirt was tucked in behind a leather belt holding up black pants rolled up once at the ankle. Simple black Toms as shoes, and a gold bracket with her Dutch Warmblood Hessen mare Lost's name in elegant cursive.

"Thanks," Tanner replied then flopped into her set and started to eat.

Seconds later Victoria skipped over to the table with only an apple, water and one of her friends.

Flashing off an amazing smile worthy of a model Victoria proclaimed loudly, "Hey guys! This is Hailey she is one of my classes and she is new here, like you Alice," Her eyes quickly slipped over to me and I gave a shy and nice smile before victoria continued, "And I was wondering if it would be OK for us to join you for lunch?"

Nodding our heads enthusiastically to the question they both sat down Victoria next to Tanner and Hailey next to me.

From what I could tell by another brief 10-minute small talk with Hailey, she was a really nice person attending Canterwood Crest for the gymnastic team and came from Seattle, Washington. Which made us instant state sisters. She looked stunning in a loose baby blue button up sheer shirt, dark tribal pattern mid thigh length pencil skirt and light brown cowboy boots. Her jet-black hair was half pulled back and half down with golden studs in her double piercing, easy brown eyes vibrant with emotions during our conversation.

While the conversations dragged on through out the table I started to zone out and then look around. As I was looking a the watching people come in and come out I noticed both Anna Marie and Mykeala Gardner, two people who I had resent classes with and bond with over horrible classroom jokes.

Making sure I had room at the table for the both of them I waved them other and gestured to the table. Nodding their heads in understanding they motioned to the lunch line, saying they were going to get lunch before joining us.

Smiling and nodding I turned back to the table. Not two minutes later they were both sitting with us smiling and laughing while they ate.

Anna had taken the seat to my left eating a small bowl of mac and cheese, water and apple. Anna was an amazing person to easily chat with, and with a relaxed demeanor who looked _pulcher_ in a comfy looking large grey sweater with a demine jacket over with no sleeves, dark fitted jeans, white kegs, and a black band around her head. Her long blonde hair in loose waves similar to the way mine were, and her green eyes sharp and driven, like she was trying to take in everything and anything said, or she was just focused on not getting lost in her conversation with Michelle about their horses.

Mykeala sitting to Anna's right, was somehow about to stomach the mystery meat offered by the cafeteria with a small side salad and water as well. Like Anna Mykeala looked wonderful in a cream tight fitting mid thigh lace skirt, dark denim shirt and white and red infinity scarf. Worn cowboy boots finishing of her killer outfit. Unlike Anna and I though she had her dark burnet hair with blonde tips French braided back. Mykeala was an amazing person and I had only known her for the 10 minutes lunch had already passed, she came off as a slightly less caring person with a care free outlook, but if you really looked at her when she was listening to a conversation you could tell she was deep in thought and thinking over everything being discussed.

Laughing at little things and finishing off our meals my i-Phone4 let out a ding indicating a new email.

Grabbing it I looked at the address and felt all blood drain from my face. It was from Mr. Conner.

The meeting for results was tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow look at that! I finally posted one! I feel so much more acomplished now... <strong>

**OK even if it wasn't a very good chapter and not much happened in this chapter I was able to introduce new characters and leave a cliffhanger! :D**

**Just so you all know Anna Marie belongs to the wonderful and super nice PoniesLover!**

**I would like to thanks all those who reviewed on my last chapter, which would be PoniesLover, mollydolly360, and hawtjuicyaddict! **

**Please review!**

**~WLUF**


	11. This is the Team

Anxiety had officially set in.

Sitting in a small room with all the other riders Alice honestly thought that she was going to pass out, or freak out, one of the two.

In total there were 12 riders trying out for the advanced team, and only the advanced team and so many others for all the other teams. Taking a deep breath Alice looked around and noted that she was squished between Michelle's annoying foot tapping and Tanner's twitching. Then it all stopped, and Mr. Conner walked into the front of the room and everything went still and quiet.

"Hello. Thank you all for coming." Mr. Conner started, "After looking over the notes on all the rides and everyone's abilities, I have come to the conclusion of who I want on what teams to show and compete. If you don't make the team that you were hoping for, to bad. My decisions are final until next year or if a position opens up." Looking around the room to make sure no one was objecting or saying anything against it he continued, "I will start off with the advanced team members. If your and is called please come up and get your jacket. " He waved his hand in the direction of box's in the corner, each jacket was a deep green with silver logo on the front. Again no one said anything.

Then he started listing off names, " Alex Beach, you and Princess made it to the advanced team. Congratulations," a pause filled the room as the infamous Alex stood up. Alice would be one of the first to admit she was pretty. Sporting a white tank top under a dull yellow blazer and lovely dark blue patterned infinity scarf and dark jeans fitted to perfection. Her hair was long blonde hair with and Alex had sharp green eyes. The way she walked over to the boxes and pulled out her jacket gave off this air of superiority, and the smirk she gave the room when it was safely tucked under her arm made Alice want to roll her eyes.

"Annie Richard, you and Baker made it. Congratulations," Annie stood up and walked over to the box, snatching her jacket out and flashing a bright smile full of happiness, before sitting back down. Alice would have given her a bright smile back, but she felt as though all the air was be constricted out of her lungs.

"Colton Johnson, you made it. Cogratulations," this time a semi-tall, well-built and handsome guy walked up. Looking super hot in a pair of dark wash true religion jeans, black and dark grey letter-man's jacket with the canterwood crest symbol on the right of the zipper, and a lighter grey hoodie underneath with the hood sticking over the letter-man jacket. The way he walked was like he was some kind of model, and Alice would have believed it if someone had told her he was. After grabbing his jacket Colton turned back to the rest of riders sitting down and Alice saw his light green eyes scanning the the crowd.

"Tanner Lakeman and Alice White, you and your horses made it," Tanner shot up, quickly grabbed her jacket, and then just as quickly stood next to Annie with a lovely pink blush over her face almost embarrassed by all the attention.

Alex was right behind Tanner, finally releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Walking up to the front and gently grabbed her jacket, acting like it would break if she held in to tightly and this dream would slip away. Flipping it over Alice saw her last name in big silver lettering. The beauty of it made her breath catch in her throat.

This was real and Alice finally did it.

Tuning back in Alice heard Mr. Conner started to list off all the other members of the other teams. Turning to Michelle, Alex's heart felt as though it was breaking a little. Though she had made it onto the Intermediate Team, Michelle's hopes had been set high for the Advanced Team.

He finished the meeting with, "I expect all of you to check your email regularly and to be at all lessons on time. Before you leave go check on your horses and have a good night."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement and made their way over to the door, some with watery eyes and others with gleaming smiles, before Mr. Conner added, " Advanced riders stay behind."

Looking between Annie and Tanner, Alice turned around and made her way back in to the room, Tanner and Anne following her.

Looking the riders over Mr. Conner said, "I expect you all to work hard. You didn't get here just to not try from here on out. What happens here on out with your riding is completely up to you. Miss one practice and you will be on stall cleaning duty, miss two and your will be suspended from riding, miss more then that and expect to find yourself on the intermediate team and one of those riders taking your position. Good luck. Our first lesson as a team will be on Monday next week."

This time everyone left in the room nodded their heads, introductions came after as the five riders aimed to introduce themselves to others on the team. Because that's what they now are, a team. One moving group of amazing riders.

Oh heaven spare us.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Goodness... Look at that! I posted this one super quick!<strong>

**I will be one of the first ones to admit this wasn't my best chapter ever written, and I am really sorry about that... **

**Lately I have been trying to figure out where this story is going to end up and I decided that I was going to skip halloween in this story... Just so that it can be more up to date and on an actual real set date time line thingy:)**

**For the rest of the story if I ever use Annie Richards (because thats her name, not Anna like I had mistyped it as in the last chapter) I would like you to know that she is someone else's original character and I am typing her in my story with her permission! The person that own Annie Richards is PoniesLover!**

**I would like to thank mollydolly360 and hawtjuicyaddict for their supper nice review's on the last chapter and I hope you guys like this one!**

**Please Reveiw! 3**

**~WLUF**

**PS~ This chapter has been revised! **


	12. One of Those Days

**Important Announcement at bottom!**

* * *

><p>The Orchard common room on Saturday morning was alive and bustling with all different kinds of activity.<p>

After waking up, taking a quick shower, and slipping into a cozy outfit I was walked into the lively room. Looking around for Victoria, finding her on one of the three-cushion black leather couch. Sitting next to her was a few girls that also lived in Orchard. They all seemed to be watching something on the 42-inch flat screen TV, so I didn't bother to walk over to them and disturb them.

Instead I walked over to the kitchen area and I opened up the one that I knew held packets of hot chocolate that only needed hot water. Pulling out a black tea kettle that I had brought with me from home, I filled it up with water and then set it on the stove to warm up.

Looking around I noticed Hailey walking into the room looking like she had just rolled out of bed. Her long black hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head, baggy black sweats were tucked into to tan classic mini UGG boots, a soft looking red crew neck shirt with a faded TOM's logo in white on it.

Waving to her as she looked around I a same smile when she walked over and gave me a yawn in reply. Wiping the last seconds of sleep from her eyes she the smile to me and said, "Morning."

"Good morning, would you like some hot chocolate?"

Nodding her head in response I turned around and grabbed the now whistling kettle, turned off the stove I set the Kettle on the counter and grabbed two mugs and another hot chocolate packet. Pouring the hot water into both mugs I opened both the packets and emptied them both in the mugs before grabbing a spoon for both of us and handing Hailey her mug.

Smiling she accepted it and take a small sip, smiling at how good it was.

With Hailey sitting across me on the bar stole and, myself leaning against the garnet counter tops.

Some where between finishing our hot chocolates and chatting over where we grew up in Washington, Hailey and I thought it would be fun to hangout later that day and maybe have a sleepover.

After another hour of doing absolutely nothing I ducked out of the common room and back into my room. Deciding that Fearless needs a little love I slipped into a pair of my cozy full-seat breeches, a snug long-sleeve black shirt, and my colorful none matching riding socks before grabbing a pair of my older and more worn torn black paddock boots and leather black chaps. Predicting the cold outside I also grabbed my black Alexus Hipster Puffy Jacket that my mom had gotten for me my last birthday.

Locking the door behind me on my way out I made sure to not only have my room and show tack trunk, but also to have my cell phone and black riding gloves.

Smiling to myself I scurried around all the loud girls in the hallways and slipped outside into the crisp November air. Letting out a huff of breath I started walking the now familiar path down to the large barn. Almost skipping when I got to the doors I slipped inside and wasn't surprised to see so many people working with all their horses and chatting with other riders.

Walking through the isle way and occasionally ducking under cross ties I stopped outside of Fearless's stall. Smiling when I saw him sleeping with his head in the corner I grabbed his leather halter and black spare lead rope before stepping in and calling to him, "Good morning baby boy."

Turning his head to me he blinked a few times and then seemed to register who I was before turning to me fully and allowed me to slid his halter on his head. Snapping the lead rope on I was able to open his stall door and step us both out to the hall, finding an empty cross tie I set to work taking his blanket off and cleaning him up.

After a few minutes I seemed to have slipped into an easy grove of grooming and picking his hooves. Once there was not any dirt left on him I slipped into the tack room and walked over to where I stored my riding gear.

Grabbing my working bridle in one hand and saddle pad with dark brown saddle in the other I stepped out the door and walked back over to Fearless. Settling the saddle pad on his back and the saddle over that, I reattached the detached girth to both sides of the saddle and made sure it was nice and tight. Inspecting the gear once more and nodding to myself when it looked like it would work, I slipped my gloves onto my hands and zipped the pocket that held my phone and keys.

Moving to his head she unclipped both the cross ties and undid the halter before sliding down his neck and pulled the bridal over his head and waited expectedly for him to take the simple snaffle bit. When he did I made sure all the buckles were in place before putting on my helmet.

When we were both completely put together I walked him out to the outdoor arena that I knew would be dry because of how there hadn't been any rain in a long time. Walking him to the middle of the arena I dropped both stirrups and lifted myself into the saddle. Shifting around in the saddle to make sure I was comfortable I let him walk to the railing on a lose rein before collecting the reins but continued to let him walk. After a few rounds I collected him a little more and asked for a slow warm up trot.

Not to against working today and probably still trying to fully wake up he didn't resist and just started trotting. A few more rounds and the usual spunk and hot-bloodiness that I normally expected started to show through when he started to try to quicken the pace to raise his head a little higher. Knowing he needed to warm up a little bit more but was not loose enough to canter I let him pick up a quicker pace and lengthened the trot.

About 10 minutes of that had Fearless fully awake and wanting to canter even more, and knowing that I was going to loose this battle one way or another I asked for the gait. Quickly though I regretted it as he shot forward on the wrong lead and head raised like a mad horse.

Pursing my lips and tightening my hold on the reins I almost missed Colton Johnson standing on the outside of the arena with a beautiful bay gelding next to him.

Passing him with Fearless still fighting everything I asked he called out, "Try putting your heels down and lowering your hands."

Nodding to show that I had heard him I took the recommendation and lower both my heels and my hands. Though it wasn't an instant reaction Fearless started to lower his head enough for me to get him to halt and re-pick up the gait on the right diagonal.

Minutes of this passed by before I finally stopped a majorly sweaty and physically drained Fearless and walked him into the center of the arena facing Colton.

Letting out a shaky breath I looked at him and gave a tiny and shy smile before saying," Thanks I really needed help with that."

Nodding back to he smiled and said, "Yeah no problem, you looked like you almost had it."

Laughing a strained laugh I replied, "More like almost lost control completely."

"It wasn't that bad." He replied as he walked around the fence with his horse. Opening the gait he walked in with his horse and to the center of the arena to stand next to Fearless and I. Stroking Fearless's deep liver chestnut coat he smiled up at me and asked, "Feeling better?"

Nodding my head and once more giving a shy smile, I felt my cheeks heat up a little at his close contact and genuine concern coming from the guy's voice.

"That's good. Your Alice, right?" He asked.

Nodding my head before replying, I said, "Yeah it is, and your Colton, right?"

"It is," after a pause he said," It was nice watching you ride, o you mind if I ride in here for awhile to?"

Shaking my head I said back,"Not at all I was just leaving."

Quickly turning Fearless away I walked him out of the arena and back to the crossties trying desperately to hide that blush that somehow found it's way on to my cheeks.

Time flew by as I un-tacked, groomed, and made sure that Fearless was all set before putting back on his heavy-duty ballistic nylon burgundy blanket and leading him to his stall.

Shutting the door I started to walk out when my phone buzzed. Checking it, a text message from an unknown number read:

_You really are a wonderful rider. Maybe we should ride together sometime._

Not knowing whom it was from but guessing Colton I typed back.

_Thank you so much for your compliment! But who is this?_

A few minutes later I got a reply back saying: _Colton._

Blushing just at the thought of the handsome rider I quickly typed back: _Oh! Sure I would love to practice with you some time! I have to go right know but text you later?_

His short reply right after was: _Sure._

Smiling at it I realized that I was at Orchards doors, before slipping my phone back in my pocket and opening the doors. Looking at the time I noticed that I had about three hours to get to ready before I met up with Hailey.

Unlocking my room with the key I couldn't help but think where things were leading, not that things were going any where with either Curtis or Colton, but I couldn't help but think…. What if?

* * *

><p><strong>Did me telling you there was an important announcement at the bottom make you read the chapter faster? :)<strong>

**I hope not because this isn't really that important of an announcement but it will be significant to the story. **

**Here it is: I will be making a separate story for all the holidays and breaks that will be taking place in this story. I hope you all don't mind this happening!:)**

**Thank you PoniesLover, hawtjuicyaddict, and Guest for your wonderful reviews! Please remember that Criticism is accepted!**

**Please review! :):)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~WLUF**


	13. A Chance at Something

Tossing all my clothes into the dirt clothes hamper, I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When I got out, I slid into a pair of black-cropped baggy sweat-pants, and a loose black shirt that said, 'And In that Moment We Were Together' and went to straiten my hair.

Deciding that I looked good enough for a simple get together I walked back out into the room just as my phone's screen lit up with a message from Hailey asking if I was still going to hang out.

Shooting a quick "yes" back I shuffled my feet over to the black French doors that hid a good portion of my clothes form prying eyes. Opening the doors a strait line of different colors greeted my eyes before I started looking through for the specific clothes that I wanted to wear.

Pulling the blue long sleeved shirt I had been looking for, over my head I started flipping through my jean pile tell I found a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Grabbed a cream-colored infinity scarf from the shelf above my jean pile and I was able to shut my closet door. Walking out of the room I slipped on a pair of tribal pattern boots from next to my bed and a simple pair of dangling gold earrings before leaving for the Sweet Shoppe.

Opening the doors to Orchard, a crisp and cool breeze blew past and November air filled my lungs. Quickly shutting the doors so no unneeded amounts of cold air were allowed into the warm and cozy dorm, I started on my way to the Sweet Shoppe.

Passing people as I went was easy, as they were all walking in duos and chatting among themselves hardly disturbing the peace. Though as I got closer to the Shoppe I could hear the noise getting a little louder because of the constant doors opening and shutting.

Walking inside nice as the cold air was replaced by warm air and the scent of nature with the scent of chocolate and coffee.

Looking around for Hailey I saw her sitting at a round table with only two seats, her taking up on of them. Walking over to her I felt my facial expression lift from that of a normal small smile to a large and happy smile.

Noticing my approach Hailey set her phone down and stood up to hug me. Getting closer I was able to see her nice black skinny jeans, and tall brown boots, along with her cute light blue denim shirt that had be blocked from view by the menu. Like me she had a nice smile on her face and simple make-up.

Finally reaching her and saying a quick hello before returning the hug we settled down into the seats.

"OK, so I got her like 10 minutes ago, because my gymnastics meets ended sooner then I had expects, and ordered a bunch of treats and two hot chocolates," Hailey quickly explained.

Laughing at how quickly she covered that I nodded my head in approval and asked, "What did you order?"

"Well let's see…" Pausing she held up her hand and started listing, "Chocolate chips cookies, fudge brownies, fudge, a triple layered chocolate and vanilla cake, and a few other things." Hailey finished saying as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

Laughing at the amount she had gotten I couldn't help but feel at ease around this sugar lover, and soon we both settled into a conversation of what our lives in Washington had been like and the schools we had attended before Canterwood. Only stopping to eat the sweets that were brought to our table.

Soon about an hour had slipped by and we were both going on about Washington and what we wanted to do while we were attending Canterwood when a tall blonde walked over to us with two pieces of paper in her hands.

Standing next to the table she gave both Hailey and I a critical and calculating look before nodding to herself and saying, "Hi there! My name is Emily and I am a Junior this year here at Canterwood1 I am also the vice-President of the student body and I was wondering if you two would like to join the fashion show that will be hosted in April?"

By the time Emily had finished talking she had handed us the sheets of paper she had been holding.

Before continuing, "This fashion show is new the Canterwood and we would like it to go off with our a hitch, so all members of the student body were allowed to chose two people to participate in the event. Luckily for me I was able to find the two of you!"

At this part questions started to form in my head but before I could ask them she went on to say," If you participate you will get a featured spot in the yearbook, and 'Welcome to Canterwood' hand out students get before they get accepted or think of coming here, along with community serves hours, and extra credit in an class chosen."

When she finished explaining all this Hailey's eyes were gleaming and happiness was so defined by her facial expressions it was hard to say no.

"What's the catch?" I asked looking away form Hailey in order to figure things out in my head.

Seeming to anticipate this question Emily quickly replied with a warm smile, "There is no catch. All you tow have to do is come to the meetings and practices with your partner, who will be picked by the student body, and also come to the fittings. At the end of the show there will be a photographer there to take photos of the group and individuals as well. If it turns out you really like your photo you are allowed to us it as your school photo that will also be put in the year book."

"Are we allowed to think about it?" Hailey asked after she comes back from dream world.

"Yes you are allowed to think about it all you want, and if it turns out that you really want to participate and collect the benefits then you show up at the meeting being held next Friday," Emily finished explaining.

Looking back to Hailey from Emily we shared a look that clearly stated that we were both still not seeing everything on the same level, but we brock the staring match when Emily offered us her 'good-bye's and hopeful 'see you there's. Leaving the two of us to all our unfinished sweats and a thick piece of paper with they big heading of 'CANTERWOOD CREST FASHION SHOW MODDLE SLOTS AVALIBLE', in golden cursive.

After skimming over her paper Hailey looked up at me and smiled before saying, "This sounds like so much fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Look at that I was finally able to post this!<strong>

**You guys wouldn't believe how many times I went over this trying to figure out how to phrase things and if this was good enough to post... and all that fun jazz... :)**

**I really hope you guys enjoy reading this because this is so far personally my favorite chapter!**

**I would like to thanks mollydolly360 for her constructive criticism, and hawtjuicyaddict, moonlight and the Guest for their wonderful comments as well. **

**Also I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday and New Years!**

**Thanks for reading and please remember to review!:):):)**

**~WLUF**


	14. One More Time

Sitting across from one another like the answer was just going to pop out of no-where, Hailey and I silently went over all the pros and cons of taking up the offer and letting go of the silent peace of being a no body freshman on the advanced riding team.

Taking a deep breath I looked up form the paper and right at Hailey before saying, "I…" couldn't finish talking. Not with Hailey looking at me with huge puppy dog eyes and head slightly tilted. Another deep breath was all I could do before I let out a sigh and said, "I think we should do this," my voice trailing off as I finished talking.

A squeal loud enough to get half the Shoppe to turn and look at us was enough for people to turn and see Hailey sprawled across the cleared table and strangling me in a tight hug around the neck. Seconds passed before I was able to get feeling back in my arms enough to pat her on the back and saying, "You so own me for this."

Once she had let go and started packing up her stuff she turned back to me and smiled such a sweet smile before replying, "Thank you so much!" Before she was started waling away.

Halfway to the door she turned back to me and said, " I have to got to gymnastic practice and perfect a routine, but I will text you later!"

Nodding my head in understanding I started getting my things together as well. It wasn't such a hard task and I was able to gather my phone quickly before leaving the Shoppe.

With how light out it still was I ended up walking to the stable and slipping inside the walkways. Striding down the hall with confident steps, the warming smell of shavings, and leather settled into my senses. The afternoon crowd of students bustling and grooming horses left and right.

Smiling to myself, I walked a little more tell I was at the further end of the stable and stopped at Fearless's door. Sticking his head out of the opening he stuck his nose in my direction and tried to nuzzle me with his dark nose.

Let's a small laugh out I stepped away from the door and right to him. Gently grasping his head between my hands I planted a small his between his lowered head. When a content sounding sigh left the big liver chestnut Hanoverian I walked back over to his door and removed the leather halter before slipping into the stall. As Fearless turned to me I haltered him and fully opened the door.

While I lead him out of the stall and into the hall when another mare blocked our path, leaving no room to get any further out of the stall. So halting half way through the stall door I tried desperately to think of something to say and figure out why the horse and girl looked so similar.

Finally coming with half my answer, I quietly asked, "Um… excuse me but could I please get out?"

The other girl who turned around to look at us, looked like even that disgusted her. That's when it clicked with me. This was _Alex Beach. _Her long blonde hair in large barrel curls, sharp green eyes screaming annoyance and her face minimally covered in perfect make-up.

Standing next to her cremello colored mare, Alex's deep purple sheer shirt, dark grey breeches, and black field-boots looked color coordinated and to close to perfect.

Taken aback by her sharp look, I tried again and said in a quieter voice, "Please?"

Giving a snort in my direction she snapped, "Go around."

Sighing I replied in my still quiet voice, " I can't you are blocking the hall-way."

"Fine." She replied, irritation laced her voice as she moved Princess over, hardly giving enough room for me to slip by.

Taking what I could get, Fearless and I quickly moved through the two and to another set of open cross ties further down the hall way.

Not really in the right attire or with the willingness to ride at the moment I slipped around Fearless and unclipped his dark green blanket before pulling it off along with unclipping his long lead line and setting it to the side so that he didn't accidently step on it.

Knowing that he at least expected to be worked a little I decided that I was just going to brush him off and long line him a little, making sure not to go over after the lesson that we had already had today.

Walking back down the hall to Fearless's stall I saw that Alex was no longer there with her mare. Paying no attention to that I opened my dark wooded trunk and pulled out the grooming box that I kept in there. Not really bothering to groom quickly I people watched over Fearless's tall back while continuing to groom. Not really finding anyone interesting to watch I was able to refocus on the task at hand and finish grooming. Noticing the amount of riders now filling the hall way looking for a cross tie, I quickly put back the grooming box and found the polo wraps for his feet.

Wrapping his legs quickly in the maroon colored cotton wraps I noticed how strong the muscles in his legs were getting along with how fit Fearless was in general. Reminding myself that I was almost stalling I returned to the tack room for my basic black fleece nylon surcingle, cotton harness driving long reins, working bridal with the Korsteel sold mouth bit, gloves, and extra riding boots, before making my way back to Fearless. Only stopping at his stall to open the dark wood trunk and place my tribal pattern boots in before stepping into the working boots.

Placing and tightening the surcingle before placing the reins on his back I grabbed the lead line I had earlier moved and re-clipping it to Fearless's halter. Unclipping him from the cross ties and turning Fearless around we were able to make it out of the back entrance with out getting in the way of many other riders.

Quickly finding an empty round pin further off from the fields and arenas, Fearless and I walked in. Shutting the gate behind us I lead him to the center and easily bridled him before putting the reins through the surcingle and attaching them to the bridle.

Letting him walk out to the railing and started at a nice and solid collected walk. Due to the fact that we had a lesson earlier on flat work I knew where we needed to improve and what I needed to see from the ground level before I would be able to improve.

Twenty minutes later and Fearless and I had accomplished and completely polished off collecting in a working bridal and with leg yields. Though we still needed to work on the leg extensions. Besides that it was a solid work out, and perfect way to relaxed after the fashion-show-invite-only-bomb.

But as all good things came to an end, so did our work out.

Unbrideling Fearless in the arena, rewinding the draw reins, and removing the surcingle I let Fearless loss in the round pin and walked back to the tack room. Setting everything away I grabbed his blanket and a hard brush before rejoining him in the round pin.

Knowing that I was coming back Fearless hadn't moved form the spot and quietly accepted the message that came along with the brushing. Due to the fact that Fearless had hardly picked up a sweat, I slipped the blanket over his head and reclipped it together. Deciding that he had deserved a good night rest and a little treat to go with I walked him over the large open pasture and let him loose for the knight.

Not knowing what else I could do to waist time I stated back to the dorms, watching everything but where I was going.

Stepping around a corner, instead of walking into open space I ran into another body. But instead of bouncing off of the body I just slightly rocked before two strong hands came and steadied me.

Quickly trying to think of an apology that was worthy, all words left my mouth when I looked up and saw Colton Johnson.

_I really have to stop running into people like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Look at that! I finally posted another chapter! <strong>_  
><em>

**OK so I now that the ending is kinda like... well... used... but please beer with me(: I got myself a plan!**

**As always I would love to thank hawtjuicyaddict, mollydolly360, gidawgg, and tacisthename for their wonderful review's! **

**I hope this chapter is OK because it took awhile to think of a chapter to go after the fashion-show-bomb(:**

**Please don't forget to comment and leave a little love in the form of a review!**

**~WLUF**


	15. Time Well Spent

"Sorry!" We both explained at the same time before I burst into little giggles, and he let out a deep chuck. We laughed together before we said anything else.

"Hey." Again we said at the same time, this let to another round of laughing.

When we both moved to say something else, we both shut our mouths and no noise seemed to come out before I finally said, "Hey."

He smiled a gentler smile before replaying, "Hey." Moments passed were we kind of just watched each other before he said, "I um… have a lesson to get to. Walk and talk?"

"Um…." I took a moment to look at my phone checking the time and making sure I would have enough time to get finish the butt load of homework I finally nodded and we started to walk with one another down the hallway.

Chatting the down the isle we ended up near the center in front of a big dark bays stall. The gold nameplate read in curly black cursive:

_Name: Tell the Speakers Blow_

_AKA Noise_

_Owned by: Colton Johnson_

Standing out side the door I watched as Colton slipped inside and was able to catch Noise with out the halter. As they both stepped out of the stall and moved for the cross ties, still without the halter, I marveled at the trust they both displayed. Thru fully it was something I only dreamed to be able to do with Fearless.

Standing together in the cross tie, Colton and Noise just looked at each other for a moment, and then Cotton reached up and gently scratched him between the eyes before walking away to gather his grooming kit.

Not really knowing what I was doing I sat there and waited for Colton return when Noise suddenly broke his intense stare at the door Colton walked through and turned towards me. Sticking his nose out trying to sniff me with out moving, started giggling and then found myself in full fledge laughter and Noises pure determination to sniff me and not move his feet from where they were.

Feeling like I owed something to Noise for trying so hard I stepped near him and allowed the bay to sniff the long blue shirt I wore and all the brown hairs that came off of Fearless earlier.

"He likes you." Turning around I found Colton with a black grooming box in his hand and a white saddle pad in his hand. Turning m head to where I once stood there was a saddle rack open, the saddle not yet on the rack.

"Really?" I asked back.

"Yeah Noise here is a little picky when it comes to the people he likes." Colton replied as he grabbed his curry brush. Setting to work on grooming I took a step back and just watched. While Colton groomed the muscles in his arm strained against the dark blue polo shirt he wore. Stepping back I looked over myself and sighed. Compared to Colton with his perfect polo tucked into brown breech, and his black chaps and paddock boots I looked a little grubby.

Feeling just a little out of place with their perfection I asked," Where is your saddle and bridle? I can get that for you."

Stopping mid-circle and looking over his shoulder at me Colton smiled and said thanks before telling me which rack it was on.

Nodding I quickly walked toward the room where both Colton and I stored our tack. Once I was inside I walked down the wall looking for the number. Finding #56 I reached for the tack and took the beautiful Prestige D1 Zero Dressage saddle and Otto Schumacher Munich Snaffle Bridle before I started walking out. Hearing talking outside I slowed down and quietly listened to the conversation, not wanting to interrupt.

"Did you see him?" One girl asked.

Speaking back enthusiastically, a second girl replied," Of course! How could I not! I mean he is SO hot! And did you see how strong he looks in that shirt?!"

"OMG I know!" A third girl replied.

"Did you see the girl with him?" the first one spoke again.

"Uhg! Yes! Who does she think she is?" third on spoke this time.

"I don't know but she doesn't not look like someone who should be with him." this time it was the second one who spoke.

"I don't know… I can see them getting together…" A new fourth voice spook up from the group, as they got closer to the door.

"Really?" The first three said together, as though they were shocked.

"Yeah," the fourth replied then continued, "I don't' know she kind of just had that kind of face, that could look good with a lot of people."

That comment alone brought the conversation to a whole new topic.

By this time they were right out side the door and the saddle was starting to get heavy. Figuring they had gotten to a dull moment in their conversation of who now has 'that kind of face' I stepped out and walked right through the group.

Getting back to Colton handed him the saddle and watched as he set it on the white saddle pad, before putting both in Noise. Tightening the girth around his stomach before reaching for the bridle. Easily giving it to him and moving out of the way as he strapped a helmet on his head, Colton then turned to me and smiled before saying, "Want to join me for our work out?"

Mulling it over for a second, I smiled back and shook me head before saying, " Thanks, but no can do. I got to get back to me room before Victoria sends out a search party."

Letting out a chuckle form my joke Colton nodded his head in understanding before we spilt our ways and walked opposite ways down the hall with promises of texting later.

Almost skipping on the way back to my room, I didn't relies that the sun was going down and the lights were turning on.

Waking into my room I found Victoria on the floor with a book covering her face, papers laying everywhere around her and her cell phone discarded a few inches from her outstretched hand.

Trying not to laugh out loud I gathered some comfy clothes and slipped into the bathroom. Shutting the door I couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Victoria wasn't up and tearing a part my day and ask questions about, well everything. Turning on the water to the shower I heard my phone buzz. Picking it up I found a message from Colton asking if I wanted to go on a trial ride some time. Smiling and sending a quick yes back I could help but think about how easy it was to like Colton.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOHOO! Look at that chapter! I am really proud of how I wrote their interactions (:<strong>

**I have a question for y'all readers... Who should Alice end up with? Colton or Curtis?**

**I have to thank hawtjuicyadditc, mollydolly360, and sami for their nice reviews! **

**As always love reviews so please leaving me some loving! **

**~WLUF**


	16. To The Lions Den

Days passed by quicker then should be allowed and pretty soon Friday came around and getting out of the modeling meeting became a distant dream that I wouldn't be allowed to reach. Making sure that I was on time and not flaking out Hailey stuck to my side like glue. As we walked down the hallway people seemed to move away from us and give us room to walk.

Sometimes I wondered if the two of us walking down the hallway with that confident little strut people thought we had, was intimidating. I knew being in Hailey's way as she walked was intimidating. Due to the fact that she always looked so well put together and like she was on a mission. No matter how nice she really was. Today being no acceptation. Strutting down the hallway in light tan flats, Hailey looked _prodigiousus _in a leather skirt hiked up to her mid rift and went down to her upper thigh. Tucked into her skirt was an adorable light blue Acne Pat Degrade Blouse. Opting for not having a bag with her to compromise her outfit, Hailey walked with all her textbooks and folders from classes in her hands.

Hailey was able to complement her outfit with her hair fixed into bouncy black curls, and easy light makeup.

Unlike Hailey I didn't think I looked to intimidating in my casual comfy outfit of black skinny jeans, white miso long sleeved crop t-shirt, pale pink flats and light grey infinity scarf. Also unlike Hailey and my lack of enthusiasm today in the fashion department I had grabbed on of my black north face school bags and walked out of the room. Adding to our difference was that fact that I had hardly put any make up on and had thrown my long blonde hair into a high ponytail.

Moving out of the building and into the courtyard filled with crisp air. Hailey and I quickly walked past other students as we moved toward the cafeteria. Walking in Heather made a beeline for the group's normal round table by the windows. Not bothering to set down my bag before getting food I moved into line and picked up a piece of cheese pizza, apple, and water.

Paying for my lunch I walked back to the table and set with my back to the window and watched as other students filled into the cafeteria and took seats at all the other tables. After grabbing her lunch Hailey made her way back to the tables and started eating her chicken salad with a Sprit as her drink.

Joining us not two minutes later was Victoria, Michelle and Tanner. Each of them amazing in their on way, and each ready for the meeting.

Victoria looking super casual in a pastel crayon dip dyed crew neck sweatshirt, black cropped tights, and white Ked's. Her long brown hair pulled into a double French braid. Make up at a complete minimum with barley any cover up and maybe two swipes of mascara.

The complete opposite of Victoria, Michelle rocked a dark teal oasis skate dress with a thin leather belt buckled and knotted in the middle. Like Hailey Michelle chose not to have a back pack with her and instead carried all her textbooks and folders. In order to keep her legs warm Michelle chose to wear tights with little bows on them and black ankle boots. Around her neck she wore a cute long necklace with a snitch from Harry Potter hanging in the middle. Unlike both Hailey and Victoria, Michelle wore heavier smoky makeup and a thin coat of gloss across her lips. Her hair fell in easy loops down her back, the top half pulled back by a thin hairband.

Somewhere in the middle of the spectrum Tanner dressed casually in a white shirt, black blazer, black pants and plaid scarf wrapped around her neck once. Taking the alternative Tanner had straitened out her long blond hair and applied the normal amount of make up. Making her look like she was ready to take on the world.

Sitting down at their normal seats Victoria stabbed her fork into the mac and cheese she grabbed before opening up her water and sighing.

Looking at us she asked, "Who's ready for the fashion show meeting?"

Raising her hand because she couldn't talk with a mouth full, Hailey smiled and swallowed before saying, "I totally am!"

Before taking a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Michelle agreed.

When everyone looked at either tanner or I for response I made a face and tanner made one right back at me before we all started to giggle or choke on our food.

Catching the end of the conversation Annie took her normal seat and said, "What are you all ready for?" before she took a bite of the fried chicken she had grabbed along with her coffee.

"The fashion show meeting." I answered back before taking a sip of my water.

"Uhg! Lets not talk about that for at least and other," She paused in what she was saying to look down at her golden watch then continued, " 10 minutes?" Laughing at her expression I looked over her outfit, and was instantly impressed. Dressed in a casual dressy kind of way. Wearing a winter print sweater over a plaid shirt that poked out under the sweater and sleeves rolled up over the sweater, none of her figure had been lost. To make up legs look longer she had worn a pair of white jeans that really did make her legs look longer, and to match her golden watch she wore her dark brown leather and golden platted bracelet with her horse Baker's name on it. Keeping her outfit casual to the end Annie wore cute light brown and red Oxford shoes.

Walking up to the table and taking a sit in the last open seat Mykeala did the same thing Annie did and asked, "Not talk about what?"

Showing off her tan and fit let's Mykeala wore an adorable high low dress completely covered in pink floral print, with a thin light leather belt in the front tied in a bow. Making little clanking sounds as she walked Mykeala wore a pair of Avery Leather Sandals that looked like Gladiator shoes. Adding to her easy look Mykeala had left her hair natural in its waves and added barley any make up.

"The fashion show meeting. " This time Hailey spoke up. Giggling after as Annie made a face.

"Oh that!" Mykeala responded sounding a little more excited before she took a bite of her grilled cheese.

"Yes that!" Hailey replied after she finished the bites she had taken from her salad. "I can't believe you guys are not all as pumped as I am, but how can you all not be as pumped as I am!"

"I just don't get the big idea." Victoria replied.

"The big idea!" Michelle quickly continued, "Is that whoever now looks into Canterwood will be looking at our faces in the program!" Pausing only to take a breath, "DO you know what that could do to our social standings?"

"We have social standings?" I asked.

"Well of course we have social standings!" This is where Hailey put in her opinion," Every group has a standing. Either it be the a jocks," Hailey paused in her explanation to point over to of guys sitting near the center of the cafeteria, many of them wearing lettermen jackets or dressed semi nicely. "The Drama Club," This time pointing to a group of students with a more dramatic and outstanding appearance. Some wearing more makeup and high heels than I bet anyone would honestly wear them daily. "The try-hard's," The group she pointed to this time looked like a bunch of snobs with to much make up on. "And then there are other groups as well." She ended her explanation with a wave of her hand.

"So... what are we considered?" Michelle asked.

"That is a good question." Tanner said.

Shrugging it off Annie said," Does it really matter?"

This stunned both Michelle and Hailey into quiet, so Mykeala took their place in the explanation and said, "Canterwood can be a judgmental place," she paused and glanced at all the surrounding tables before continuing, "sometimes what group are in can dictate what type of person you are. Take for example the try-hard's. Some of the look nice, but they really aren't." Michelle and Heather nodded their heads furiously in agreement.

Laughing at them in the carefree way she always seemed to be Victoria rolled her eyes and said, "Oh to heck with social standings. But if we don't leave now, we are going to be late for the meeting."

Hearing this everyone started re-gathering all their things and empty lunch trays.

Moving as the group that we were we all quickly moved from our table to the doors and back out to the courtyard. Reaching the other side we opened the door and moved inside toward the theater where everyone was going to be meeting. Walking down the hall no one really said much, due to the fact no one really knew what to say.

Finally reaching the door, together the group stopped and anticipated what was behind the doors.

Taking a deep breath I stepped forward and prepared to open the doors to the lions den.

* * *

><p><strong>Look at that you guys! This is the longest chapter I have written yet! <strong>

**Woohoo! I felt like it was time to get the fashion show on the road!(;**

**Not going to lie, I really enjoyed writing this chapter!**

**I would like to thank hawtjuicyaddict and mollydolly360 for their always constant reviews and I figured you guys could use some more help deciding so I will make sure to put them in more in the next chapters.**

**Also I would like to thank Guest 1, Guest 2, and Rodeogal227 for your opinions and they are taken into account! **

**And I am not going to forget maggiestarjump for that wonderful story twist, and maybe I will take it into consideration for one of the minor characters in this story or another story all together!**

**Thank you all for your input and for your wonderful reviews! **

**Like always, please read and leave your thoughts! **

**~WLUF**


	17. Where the Road Begins

The auditorium was as large and intimidating as it had been the day that the Head Mistress had been giving her welcoming speech. Instead of it being filled with all the headstrong students, the first few rows where filled with people who looked like models and probably acted like spoiled little brats. About half of them were males and the other half females.

Walking down the isle, I headed for one of the open rows near the back and took a seat about half way in the auditorium. Filling in after me and sitting by me Victoria sat to my left and Annie to my right.

Settling into the seats for a few moments I looked up at the stage and found about four people standing there and looking like they had just come from a photo shoot.

The only one I recognized was the girl who had given both Hailey and I the flyers about the photo shoot, Emily.

Her long blonde hair had been pulled into a high ponytail that was slightly tussled making it look a little sloppy. For an outfit Emily wore a loose shirt that was deep coral colored and tucked, in only in the front, to her tight black skinny jeans that made her legs look super long. With grace that must have been practiced, Emily walked from one side of the room to the other in high black leather ankle books, and hardly broke a sweat even with her crazy big black scarf wrapped twice around her neck. While she wrote things down on a piece of paper I caught a glimpse of a large ring the color opal, which seemed to just pull the outfit together.

Standing closer to the center of the stage and not moving back and forth across the stage were two other girls chatting quietly to one another.

One of the girls had long black hair that was perfectly straitened and hung about the center of her back. She wore a tight royal purple dress with golden earrings and bracelets on both of her wrists. Even from the distance I was at I could see her sharp grey eyes scanning the room and watching almost everyone. Standing even taller then she really was, the girl wore her black pumps and looked all the part of a leader.

Next to her was a girl blonde hair that looked almost white with super light blue eyes and a pale completion. Unlike the girl to her side, she had pulled her hair up in a tight high ponytail and held it in place with a black clasp. Like the girl across from her, she wore a form fitting black dress that went to the middle of her thigh that was decorated with a scattered pattern of pick flower petals. Standing next to the other girl she looked just as tall in her matching black pump.

After a moment a tall tan guy walked onto the stage looking like he owned the world with his dark brown hair wildly tussled and dressed to impress wearing a light blue button up tucked into dark boot cut True Religion jeans.

Standing together they looked like near perfect, and talked easily with one another in a whispered volume.

"That's Kirk Jeffers. He is one of the ASB officers." Victoria said from my left.

"He's hot." Hailey spoke up from further down the line.

Just about everyone nodded in agreement before a crisp and clear voice spoke up.

"OK quiet down everyone! Let's get this started!" It was the girl with the long black hair and grey eyes, "We are going to start off by thanking you all for coming, and that we know there are more people here then we planned. Some of you might not make it to the catwalk, but you will make it for the photo shoot. Please don't be upset if you don't make it to the catwalk."

She looked at each of us in turn before the girl with the super blonde hair stepped forward and said, " Now that that has been said we are going to do introductions. I'll start "She paused and pointed to her self before continuing, "I am Rachel Lakeman, the treasurer for the ASB, YENT rider, and senior."

Rachel took a step back and the girl with the long black hair stepped forward and spoke, "I am Karin Stewart, vice-captain of the varsity soccer team, captain of the varsity volleyball team, and vice-president of the ASB."

After Rachel came Emily," Hey! I am Emily Sullivan I am the head cheerleader of the varsity squad, I recently rode on the advance team for Canterwood, and I am the secretary for the ASB and I will be running the catwalk," this part of her talking the sweet smile she wore when she first stepped forward melted off and changed into a firm line," and I will be taking no sass from any of you."

Once she said that a deep laughter came from Kirk and he stepped forward next to Emily and tossed a casual arm around her shoulder before speaking up," I am Kirk Jeffers. I am the captain of the varsity football team, vice captain of the varsity lacrosse team, and player on the varsity basketball team. Adding to that I am the President on this ASB board. Along with my other friends," he motioned toward the three girls," I am a senior."

No one spoke after this; all of us were waiting for the moment that something would happen.

Nodding her head as though to her self, Rachel stepped forward and said, "OK now all girls stand up please and we will start with a few introductions! Introductions will mean that you will say your name, grade, and what sports you are currently participating in at the moment."

Fallowing her request, all the girls stood up.

"OK wonderful! Now lets start with you in the back corner and then the girl with the blonde hair!"

Annie slightly flushed as all the attention went to her before she started talking, "I am Annie Richards, I ride on the advanced team and I am starting my sophomore year here at Canterwood."

Nodding her approval Rachel's eyes went to me, along with all the other students' eyes.

Thinking for a second and pulling together a small piece of courage that I didn't know I had at that moment, I started speaking," I am Alice White, rider on the advance team and I am also starting my sophomore year here at Canterwood."

These kinds of introductions went on tell all the girls had gone. By the end of the introductions the only girls that I knew from the groups were: Mykeala, Annie, Victoria, Hailey, Tanner, Michelle, Alex Beach, and Micleala Nicole.

Nicole was a girl from one of my classes. She wasn't a rider, athlete or honors students. The only thing she is is a gigantic pain in a lot of people's eyes. She was that one girl that you didn't want to mess with, due to the fact that she had black mail on _everyone_. One of the things that Nicole had going for her was looks, because despite her nasty hobbies, Nicole was very pretty. Naturally Nicole had long light brown hair that went to her lower back, but to add something else to it she had dip dyed the tips of her hair a light blue.

Then the guys went.

The first one to go was a tall brown haired guy wearing light grey sweats and a dark green sweatshirt. Sean's hair cut shirt but was dark brown and his eyes a light piercing blue. "My name is Sean Hyland, I am on the varsity basketball team, starting my sophomore year here. I have been going here for about 4 years, and along with basketball I am on the swim team," The way he spoke made it so that his voice carried through the room and everyone couldn't help but listen to his smooth tone.

Showing their approval in small nods it went on to the next one in line. This time it was a tall dark brown hair he was paled then Sean was and had a bulkier build. " Hey, my name is Conner Larson, I am starting my junior year here at Canterwood, and I am on the varsity golf team, track team, and cross-country team." Conner's tone was light and tiered like he didn't want to be there and would rather just sleep.

Next in the line was Curtis Beach. Standing up Curtis had an easy smile and started talking, "Hey everyone, I am Curtis Beach. Um, I am on the varsity soccer team, varsity baseball team, and I am in National Honors Society."

Seeing him made my heart do a little flutter, sitting back down Curtis looked over at where I was sitting and gave a crooked smile. Blushing in the dark and quickly turning away I tuning out for a minute I didn't really hear much past the names of the next of five guys. They went by the names: MJ Thomson, Jacob Boyce, Gunnar Sullivan, Royce Bryant, and Justin Harthe.

By the time all of those names had been called I was able to refocus and listen in to the rest of the introductions. There wasn't many more, only Colton Johnson. Just seeing him made my heart go in another little

" Hey guys. My name is Colton Johnson. I am in my sophomore year here like almost everyone else here. I am on the advanced riding team for canterwood, as well as the track team," His voice trailed off here and he started to rub the back of his neck, "Yeah that's about it."

Sitting back down he looked as relaxed as Curtis had.

Once everyone was done with the introductions all the officers were smiling and nodding in approval before Karin started talking," OK so we know that we just meat, and that some of you don't know each other at all," here she took a dramatic pause," We have already paired y'all up!" Her grin was too happy.

Kirk stepped forward, his voice carried through the empty room, "When I call your name, get your bag step up here and stand with your partner!"

He started reading off," Alex Beach and Sean Hyland," At that moment Sean and Alex stood up. Alex's long blonde hair pulled into a tight donut bun on the top of her head. Wearing a long black maxi dress with a denim shirt tied her midsection and golden sandals she looked like she was royally pissed to be paired with Sean.

"Next up Mykeala Gardner and Conner Larson." This time Mykeala and Conner stood up and both walked toward the stage with ease and confidence. By the time both had reached the stage and stood next to one another, the two pairs of people could not have looked more different. With Alex glaring daggers at everyone in the room and Sean looking like he wanted to fall asleep, the pair looked like complete opposites. Where as with Mykeala and Conner, both looked as easy going and free of nerves as it could be.

"Victoria Knight and MJ Thomson." Victoria and MJ both walked down to the stage with a little more of a brisk pace then the others.

" Michelle Forest and Jacob Boyce." The two of them walked up with ease and no one questioned the air of contentment the carried.

"Royce Bryant and Karin Inman," Once saying this Karin Stewart gave a sideways smile and looked at the Karin as she stood up. Unlike Rachel who had the dark black hair and sharp features, Karin Inman had softer features and soft Carmel colored hair in loose curls and had light green eyes. She wore a burnt orange sweater that hung loosely of her body, with black skinny jeans, finished off with brown boots that had three golden buckles on the front. Walking up to the front her boots made a clicking sound that sounds somewhat close to heels. Beside her walked Royce, who was a tall guy with messy dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. Royce looked super casual in a mint polo, tan dress pants, and a black Canterwood Crest varsity golf team wind-break with ROYCE on the back in gold lettering.

Switching speakers Emily took over and started talking, "OK, next would Miceala Nicole and Justin Harthe step up please." At their names Nicole and Justin stood up. Walking up to the front, the height difference was obvious, even if they were on different sides of the room. Strutting toward the stage Nicole wore a pair of tight yoga pants that were cropped in the middle of the calf and a loose white sweater, with white slip on shoes. Her hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head and the dip dyed blue strands sticking out and hanging here and there in her hair. All together she looked super relaxed, but well put together.

Justin looked just as easily put together as Nicole was. Wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that fit him well and a light blue polo shirt, Justin's muscular form was easily noticeable and his beach blonde hair made him look like he had lived in California before coming to this school.

"Hailey Johnson and Gunnar Sullivan, please come up next." Jumping at her name being called Hailey instantly stood up and walked through the rows toward the stage at a nervous pace. Like Hailey, Gunnar also made his move through the isle and toward the stage, just at a much more relaxed pace. He wore a light grey V-Neck sweatshirt with dark pants and baby blue shoes. Gunnar really was something else. Not only because of his extremely casual outfit, but also because of his hair that looked white, and his super pale skin and deep green eyes.

Once more the announcer switched and this time Karin S. took over and spoke," Next would Alice White and…."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it?!<strong>

**So I know that this is not exactly tomorrow... but yeah I kinda forgot to post it sooner... Forgive me?(:**

**I am super proud of this chapter mainly because it is a cliffhanger! I sorry I you can not take it but I really like cliffhangers! **

**I would love to thanks hawtjuicyaddict for her review! Not going to lie I always look forward to seeing what you have to say, mainly due to the fact that you have been supporting this fanfiction and reading all these terribly spaced chapters from the very beginning nearly a year ago!**

**BUT! I refuse to leave out everyone else who has read each of these chapters! **

**The biggest thanks to gidawgg, Rodeogal227, and horsegirl0403.**

**horsegall0403, thank you for reading all the chapters at the rate that you did and leaving feedback! It makes me happy to know new readers are finding this story and also reading it!**

**Rodeogal227, it is so nice to know that you look forward to all the chapter that I post. Before I post anything I look for inspiration that I get to post them... sorry I can't find inspiration faster and post faster for you like I am sure we would both like(;**

**Everyone has been wonderful in leaving their thoughts and helpful tips through this writings journey, I just wanted to make sure everyone understands how nice I think that is and how greatful I am that you enjoy this story!**

**I really hope to be able to post more for my other story as well. If you have not read it yet, please do!**

**I will make sure that the other story does not get in the way of this one! **

**With Lots of Love,**

**WLUF**


	18. Planning Ahead

The seconds that it took Karin to say my partners name seemed to drag on forever and when she finally spoke it came to me in a rush.

"Colton Johnson. Please come up and stand next to your partner." This time it was Colton and I that stood up. Walking up to the stage we stood next to one another. After a moment Colton shifted his hand and it hit my hand, turning to look at him I saw Colton smile and without really knowing what I was doing I smiled as well.

To others it may have seemed as though we were anything but nervous and the cam that we shared could have been from knowing each other for years, but really it was just the ease in his smile that calmed me down.

After we stood there next to each other for a moment Karin S. went on to announce the next pair.

"And last for the cat walk is Tanner Lakeman and Curtis Beach."

From my position on the stage I saw Tanner shot up and quickly make her way up to the stage, but waited for Curtis and the steps leading up. Walking up with Tanner Curtis stepped onto the stage wearing a white T-shirt with a dark green V-neck sweater over it and tan pants held up by a black belt, his black hair a little messy and his green eyes shining.

As the two stood beside Colton and I, Karin started to talk again," OK so these are the people who will be on the cat walk, but I would like to call Annie Richards to take place in the photo shot."

With that she stepped back and Emily stepped forward," OK." She started off," If you didn't make it in either the catwalk or was not considered for the photo shot you can still be apart of the either. You will get credit for all your participation as community service hours. Now if your name was not called please exit the auditorium."

When everyone stood to leave the pairs, and Annie, turned to the ASB for further instruction.

After a moment of debating with one another on who should speak Rachel stepped up, "OK, so now that you are all chosen, I'm going to warn you right now. We have no clue what we are doing and we just hope that this is going to go swimmingly."

Then she took a step back and Emily stepped where she was," But don't worry! Just because we don't know what we," She gestured to the ASB," Are doing, doesn't mean that you," Emily pointed to everyone else," are not going to know what to be doing."

After that she paused and seemed to think of something to say when Kirk stepped forward next to Emily and elaborated on what she meant.

"Canterwood has a few school rival's, that much everyone knows, what people don't know is that they are heavily advertising in attempts to get more students to apply and study with them, rather then Canterwood." He paused to make sure everyone was paying attention then continued," This is kind of our comeback. We were looking for students that were involved in the athletic aspect of the school but also the academic hurricane of the school, to represent our school. From what we have been able to find out through your teachers, don't worry we haven't been creeping on your grades or anything, everyone that was here has the grades that a lot of people would be proud of." Here Kirk paused and once more made sure that everyone was still paying attention.

"Because of this fact the Canterwood board has allowed offered to fund the fashion show. It is also a way for the fashion club/ class to showcase their creation and outfits."

There was a pause in all the talking and this is when Karin started talking," So in all, you should all feel pretty great about this chance. But don't worry because this will not affect you teams or clubs. Your time outside of those…" She paused and scrunched up her face," yeah that will be effected."

"OK!" Emily pushed past Kirk and Karin to stand in front of everyone," Now that we have dropped that bombshell, here are the schedules when we will be meeting for practice and testing shots, outfit fittings, measurements, and anything else that I have not mentioned." Emily then started walking around the group and handing out the packets with all the times and other stuff, then she continued, "In this packet there are also diets that you must stick to! There are also contact information for all of the ASB incase you have any questions or concerns, and it is highly recommended that you hang out with your partner, just so that you can get confortable in one another's presences. I would also recommend that you guys try walking next to one another or just walk around each other."

Once she had handed them all out, Emily ended up standing next to Kirk and watching everyone go through the packet.

"Any questions?" Rachel asked.

When no one raised their hands or spoke up almost all of the ASB nodded their heads.

"Alright then, get out here ya crazy rascals!" Karin said to everyone in a old Sothern accent.

Laughing we all turned and started to walk to the doors to leave.

Half way to the doors I turned to Colton and said," OK so should we get together some time?"

Colton let out a low chuckle and his eyes started to crinkle slightly, and all I could do was feel my heart flutter intensely. Along with the butterflies I could feel a blush creeping on my face as he started speaking, " Yeah I think we should." He paused to think for a moment," Maybe after a trail ride together on Sunday?"

After he said that I stopped in my tracks and could feel my jaw hit the floor. No one had ever actually asked me out, let alone someone as cute, nice, athletic, smart, and from what I could tell, funny, as Colton.

When he stopped and looked at me with an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner I as though I should explain myself, so I did.

"Well, it's just that, no one has ever really asked me out before, and you are just such a wonderful person so far, and I just." As I started to ramble Colton stood there and then as I continued he just burst out laughing. While he laughed I couldn't help but laugh as well.

Somewhere along the line, the two of us ended up laughing all the way out the door and starting down the hallway towards the courtyard. By the time we go there he has his arm around my shoulder and I was leaning into him slightly.

Walking me back to my dorm I didn't really seem to mind the fact that we hardly knew each other, or that we seemed to draw the eyes of everyone we passed.

Arriving at the front doors I slipped from under his arm and started up the stairs stopping half way I turned around and said, "See you Sunday?"

Colton gave me a smile so gentle, he replied," See you Sunday. "

* * *

><p><strong>Well that took longer then I was planning! <strong>

**Sorry about that you guys! **

**Ok I would love to thank Guest 1, Guest 2, Sadria, hawtjuciyaddict, and mollydolly360.**

**Molldooy360- thanks for saying you actually love it! Just between you and I, I love it to. (:**

**Sadria- Nope (:**

**Guest 1- I had Colton planned from the beggining! I am so thankful for your enthusiasm! (:**

**Guest 2- Your enthusiasm is so appreciated and thank you so much for that praise on my writing skills! I am actually not that great but I really hope thatI am getting better!**

**hawtjuciyaddict- Kirk was based off of someone from my school, and trust me he is supper attractive! I reall like that last cliffhanger, so it's nice to know that you though it was a perfect one!**

**Thank you everyone who has read this and didn't review and thank you everyone who has reviewed! I will try to type up another one soon! **

**Please review! **

**Lots of Love,**

**WLUF**


	19. Sync

Saturday morning came in with a lovely sunrise, a lovely alarm, and a lovely knocking on the door.

Letting out a groan and pulling herself out of bed, Alice watched as a sleep deprived Victoria swung open the door and gave one heck of a nasty look to the girl standing at the door.

Without saying anything, the smartest move anyone could have made, the girl held up a thin brochure and said, "Check the list. It's a really great one this time." Then with a fabulous smile the girl turned and walked down the hall to the next door.

As Victoria let out a groan and then stalked back to her bed, Alice asked," What's 'the list'?"

"'The list' is a list of different topics and statuses within Canterwood. Honestly it is really stupid but a lot of people take it to heart," Victoria explained, "ever semester a new list is posted and its another uproar. Though Alice would have admitted it is worth seeing sometimes.

After Victoria grabbed her phone and checked the time she handed Alice the list before walked over to the bathroom and started brushing her teeth.

While she brushed her teeth Alice looked the list over. There were a few pointless titles like, Most Likely to Study Abroad, Star Football Player, Star Soccer Player, and Star Athlete. But there was also a section on who got the top grades, who was the best dressed, the loudest voice, so on and so on.

A little further down the list that was a title that caught Alice's attention, reading out loud Alice spoke in a questioning voice, "Couple Predictions?"

"Yeah those are really interesting," Victoria called from the bathroom, "Another one I really like is the popularity lit."

She walked over and flipped the brochure over. There on the back was the popularity list, and boy oh boy was it something. It was divided into two lists, one for the boys and one for the girls. The top five in on the girls list read:

Alex Beach

Alice White

Victoria Knight

Miceala Nicole

Kimberly Taylor

"Well would you look at that… we made the list," Victoria actually sounded astounded by that.

"Is that good or bad?" Alice asked as she stood up and walked over to her closet, pulling out riding clothes for her lesson.

"It really depends on how you look at it," Victoria explained as she too walked over to her closet and started looking for an outfit for the day, "I mean it could be really bad and everyone is going to want to hang out with us, or they are going to treat it the way I treat it. Just as a list."

"Hmmm," Alice replied thoughtfully. With her outfit pulled out, Alice walked into the bathroom and silently washed her face, brushed her teeth and combed her long blonde hair. Almost as an after thought she applied a thin layer of makeup.

Walking out of the bathroom Alice watched Victoria quickly pull on a pair of shoes. Standing there Victoria wore a pair of dark purple and light pink flower print skinny jeans, creamy sweater, and brown half-calf lace up boots. Her hair stick strait and a light layer of make up on.

"Where are you off to?" Alice asked as she started pulling on her own clothes.

"Meeting up with our years ASB board for some coffee at the Sweet Shoppe, then off to studying for some tests at the library." Victoria replied.

"Sounds like a jammed pack day," Alice off-handedly answer while pulling on her chocolate brown breeches.

"Yeah it is. I might not be home tell like later tonight," Victoria replied as she grabbed a black North Face wind breaker from her closet, and her bag from the ground by the coach.

"Ok well I will see you later tonight then," Alice called as she walked out of the room.

"Ok, bye!"

As Victoria shut the door Alice grabbed a long sleeve white shirt and walked over to her bedside table thing to grab her phone. Checking the time, Alice noticed she had about 40 minutes tell her lesson. Moving back to her closet she pulled out a pair of field boots.

Pulling them on, and zipping them up Alice walked out of her room with her phone, keys and advanced team riding jacket.

Strolling down the now familiar path to the barn Alice quietly hummed to herself.

Before she knew it the large doors that lead to the stables came into view and massive halls filled with different riders could be heard. Passing people in the hallway Alice ducked under cross ties and around rushing riders.

Reaching Fearless's stall she looked in and saw the big liver chestnut standing in the corner, his head down and looking like he was staring at the ground with nothing else to do.

Smiling at his boredom Alice called out," Hey Love!"

Hearing Alice's voice Fearless lifted his head and pointed his ears in her direction before walking toward the front of his stall.

Knowing she couldn't wait much longer Alice pushed the stall door open and grabbed his halter off the hook. Stopping in front of Fearless, Alice slip the halter around his head and lead him out.

Finding a pair of crossties not to far from his stall, Alice hooked him up then grabbed his grooming box and set to work. After about fifteen minutes Fearless was clean as could be and waiting to be tacked up.

Walking to the tack room Alice grabbed his practice hunter saddle and bride, with a snaffle bit, before walking back out and tacking him up.

Grabbing her helmet on the out of the hallway, she slipped her hands over the reins and walked beside Fearless at a slow pace, Alice still putting her helmet on. Fearless's head bobbing back and forth as they walked.

Reaching the indoor arena and seeing no one inside Alice walked Fearless into the center of the arena and let down both the stirrups before putting her foot in and lifting herself into the saddle. The second Alice was comfortable Fearless started to walk forward, his head just bobbing as he walked. After a few rounds Alice gathered the reins, Fearless collecting his head near instantly and started to lift his legs a little higher in anticipation for the work out.

After a few minutes they had gone through four separate rounds of walking, trotting, and working up to an extended trot, before Alex walked in with a cremello mare.

Not really bothering to greet her with more then a nod, Alice continued to ride on the wall while Alex mounted up and rode opposite of Alice and Fearless. It took the two awhile but after a few minutes, Alex and Alice were riding at a slow canter on opposite sides of the arena. Neither of the two realized that the rest the team was watching them at the doors.

After a few minutes Mr. Conner gave a cough and they pulled their horses down to walks and turned to him.

Blushing slightly at the attention, Alice listened in as Mr. Conner spoke up, "Well, I think it is safe to say that you two will not need a warm up. So you two, please stay in the middle with me while everyone else warms up."

Nodding their heads Alice and Alex sat in the center as Annie walked in on a bay that was most likely Baker. Then Tanner and Lost, Tanner's tall bay mare, trotted in and started warming up. Being the last one in Colton went about at a slower trot on Noise.

It took them a minute but everyone warmed up and Alex and Alice joined everyone on the wall.

Switching between a working canter and extended canter, all the horses had worked up a sweat and Fearless was starting to slow down. Dropping down to an extended trot then a more relaxed trot Mr. Conner called out, "OK, good job everyone now line up in the middle."

Finishing the round everyone pulled into a line in front of Mr. Conner. Taking a second to collect his thoughts, Mr. Conner said, "Alex and Alice, I want to see the both of you when you are done putting your horses away. Everyone else, good job, for getting your horses into such great shape, continue what your doing and I will see you all again on Tuesday for our next lesson."

Nodding their heads in understanding everyone dismounted and started walking thier horses back to their stalls when Annie and Tanner jogged up behind Alice and said, "That was sooo awesome!"

Turning my head to them Alice asked, "What was?"

Annie spoke this time and said, "You and Alex riding together!"

"You were in complete sync!" Tanner added.

"Wow… I was just riding." Alice answered with a shy laugh.

"Well you guys were riding wonderfully together." Annie said.

Reaching a pair of open crossties Alice replied, "Thanks." Then started taking off all of Fearless's tack. It took Alice a few minute, but she was able to put away all the tack, groom Fearless and then put his cooling blanket on, before placing Fearless back in his stall.

Taking a deep breath Alice turned and started walking toward Mr. Conner's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy goodness! I haven't posted in forever and I am so so so so so so sorry about that! <strong>

**I hope you like this chapter because I like it and it's leading up to something that will be BIG for the story line! **

**Woohoo! Please forgive me for taking forever writing this! D:**

**guest - Thank you for saying that you love this story! It makes me feel like I accomplished something when people say that! **

**Rodeogal227 - That's so kind of you to say! I hope you like this chapter just as much!**

**Horsegal0403 - That's what i thought when I wrote that chapter... but things may get bumpy in this relationship... ;)**

**Guest - Here's your new chapter! :D**

**Thank you everyone who read this and didn't review and thank you everyone who did read this and did review! **

**Please review!**

**Lots of Love, **

**WLUF**

**P.S. - This chapter is revised! 3**


	20. Just a Little More

**Heads up guys! Some chapters will be longer and some shorter. I would love it if people would want to put some of their original characters in here!**

* * *

><p>The walk to Mr. Conner's office was one of the most intimidating things I have ever done. Because 1) everyone was watching me as I walked there and 2) the office was smack dap in the center of the stables…<p>

Reaching Mr. Conner's door I saw Alex already there. Her long blond hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. I hadn't noticed her outfit earlier, but now I don't know how! Alex looked like she had walked out of a magazine. She stood there in a pair of black breeches with black knee-patches. Tucked into her breeches was a light purple long sleeved, button up. One thing I know she hadn't been wearing when she had walked in with her cremello mare.

When she heard me she turned a sharp stare my way. After looking me over she turned and then went to glare at the door in front of her.

Taking a deep breathe I stopped next to her and we both stood there in silence for a good few minutes before we heard the clicking of boots coming down the otherwise silent hallway.

Turning toward the sound Mr. Conner could be seen walking with his head held high. Upon seeing us he looked us over and then nodded his head, stepping in front of his he opened his office door and allowed us in.

Stepping in after him Alex and I stood at the back of the room and waited for Mr. Conner to start talking.

"First off," He started out," The riding you did before I got into the arena was very nice. Your collected canters and extended trots were well practiced and near perfect synchronization. One thing, Alice you need to work on keeping Fearless focused. When you were passing the windows his head would tilt to the side and his pace would slow down." Blushing slightly for being openly evaluated by Mr. Conner I nodded my head in understanding before he went on, "Next thing: Alex your letting Princes get heavy in the bridal around corners and she needs to use her back legs a little bit more. But besides that the way you rode was very clean. "

He took a breath before continuing, "But those things are small details that can easily be dealt with. What I really wanted to talk to the two of you about was something else. There is a schooling show that I know a few people need to go to," My shoulders tensed slightly before he said, "Though that doesn't include the two of you, I want you two to go."

There was a pause in the room before Alex worked up the never and asked, "Why?"

Smiling slightly at the question, Mr. Conner then said, "Because, I want the two of you to do a routine together."

At that moment I felt my jaw drop. Stumbling for words I asked, "But, why?"

"Well for one, "He started, "I know the two of you are semi-strong at flat-work, even if you are better at show jumping Ms. White, and that your two horses seem to have a similar pace at just about everyone of the gaits." He looked at the two of us for a second, gauging our reactions and then went on, "There is also the fact the two horses coats are just about the opposite of one another just will be a nice eye-catcher."

It took me a minute to prose everything then Alex said in firm tone, "OK," She paused and took a breath, "Where do I sign up?"

Mr. Conner looked at her and then at me and said, "And you Ms. White?"

Going though a mental checklist I tried to figure out if I would have anytime to even practice or be at the barn more then I was. Figuring that I had at least an extra hour I gave a defeated sigh and said, " Ok, I guess I can find time for this."

Nodding his head in approval, Mr. Conner then said, "OK, I will work out a routine when I can. The two of you are now expected to now be here a few more hours then you already are, and be polished for the schooling show by the end of December."

Glancing over to Alex I saw her biting her lip and instantly understood, December was in a month…. WE had to be ready in a month.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so so sooooo sorry this took me so long to write and up load! But look I finally got a new chapter out! Woohoo go me! But I am also extra sorry about it being such a short chapter! <strong>

**Ok so super thanks to all who reviewed! **

**horsegal040 - Here's your update! Sorry I took so long ~**

**liv4life - Oh thank you so much! That means a lot to me! 3**

**Spirit Kiss - It's nice to meet you Spirt Kiss thanks so much for liking and reading my story! Fearless is a deep liver chestnut Hanoverian (:**

**Oh! If you guys get a chance would you mind reading my other story? If you could that would be amazing to me! **

**Thank you guys so so much for reading and thank you so much forever one who reviewed! **

**Lots of Love, **

**WLUF**


	21. Clothing Galore!

Walking back from the barn, scenario after scenario kept playing out in my head. Some of them were horrible, and the others not so bad, but not great. And by the time I had walked into Orchard my head was swimming with what if's, and slowly driving me crazy.

Grabbing my key from one of my pockets I opened the door to my room and stepped into a war zone. Okay, that wasn't an accurate description, but it was close. Across the room, Victoria's clothes had been thrown around, and a pair of shoes had found their way to my bed. Now our room wasn't that big, but being able to cover the coach with so many articles of clothing, it's amazing.

Taking another step into our room and closing the door behind me, I looked around and called out, "Hey Victoria? You feeling okay or are you just purging your closet?"

From the bathroom there was a soft laugh and Victoria stepped out. From the time I had left this morning she had thrown her hair into a messy bun on top of her head and switched out her cute cream sweater and flower print skinny jeans. Instead she had on a pair of baggy dark grey sweats and a PINK half zip sweatshirt.

Glancing around the room she replied, "Yeah, it's a little messy, but it's all good. I was purging my closet. You see," she took a breath and stepped over a larger pile of clothing," a lot of these have gotten almost too small for me, and my mom is sending over some more of my winter clothes that I left at home." Victoria gave a large smile as she stopped walking and stood next to me to survey the damage.

"Well…" I started to say but then trailed off, because I honestly didn't know how to reply to that. I mean, I knew Victoria lived and breathed fashion and that her parents were fairly wealthy, but this was almost another level to understanding where she came from. Taking a deep breath I then asked, "Okay well, I guess you managed to down size your closet for now." Stepping over another pile I did evasive maneuvers over to my closet. Opening it up, I pulled out my dirty clothes hamper and took off my riding jacket. Grabbing a pair of black sweats with UCLA down the side in blue and a loose green workout shirt.

Walking over to the bathroom with the clothes, and shutting the door I asked," So what happened to your plans on studying at the library?"

Calling through the door Victoria replied, "I was going to, but then I was like… nah, I don't have any tests tell like Thursday, so I should be fine."

Changing into the sweats and shirt, I folded up my dirty breeches and shirt and grabbed my half chaps and ankle boots before stepping back into our room. Tossing the dirty clothes into my hamper and setting down my boots, I turning back to Victoria I suddenly asked, "Do you want to help me purge my closet?" Thinking about it now, I noticed a few shirts that I hadn't even looked at since the beginning of the school year when I was unpacking my current closet.

Glancing over at me while she started rehanging some of the shirts that had landed on the coach, Victoria replied, "Sure just give me a few minutes to rehang all of," she waved her hands to the mess she had made, "this."

Nodding in understanding I grabbed my laptop off the desk near my bed and pulled up a blank word document. While I started typing a rough draft for an essay in one of my classes, Victoria chatted on and on about some of the things that happened at the ASB meeting with our years representatives.

After about 30 minutes Victoria had been able to rehang a large portion of her closet before deciding that the rest could just be shoved in for now.

Turning toward me she asked," Before we get started on your closet, do you want to pick out your outfit for tomorrow?"

Snapping my head up from my laptop's screen, my face heated up in a bright blush and I quickly answered," Oh my goodness, PLEASE!" pushing over my laptop I stood up and walked over next to Victoria before adding, "I have absolutely no clue what to wear!"

Looking back to my closet we both stood there for a minute before Victoria said, "Well…" she trailed off a little before continuing, "this is going to be a little difficult."

* * *

><p><strong>Look! I'm alive! Muahahahaha! Honestly though guys this is way way WAY over due! I am super super sorry for keeping you for so long and I am super sorry this chapter isn't very long but I didn't really know what else to add to it!~<strong>

**And thank you so much for KAY and Heart of the Anime for reviewing my last chapter! **

**KAY- Please don't worry about sounding rude I highly appreciate the critiques! And trust me, I know I really have to review my older chapters and edit heavily edit them! Your complements are so nice, and I really appreciate you reading and writing such nice things! **

**Heart of the Anime- Trust me, I know there are lots of mistakes, haha I really need to fix them... I would love to have another character in the story, please send it over whenever you can! **

**Thank you everyone for reading this chapter and I will make sure that there will be another chapter some time soon! **

**Lots of love!~**

**WLUF**


	22. Bad Pick Up Lines

For about 10 minutes Victoria and Alice stood in front of Alice's closet... just staring at it. In that time frame the two had pulled out a few shirt and sweaters, but they didn't really know what to put together for Alice's date.

After another 10 minutes Victoria gave a sigh and then exclaimed," Okay! It's time to call in some help!"

Glancing over at Victoria, Alice nodded her head before leaning over and trying to pull a long sleeve maroon shirt from under a pile of jeans, before sarcastically asked, "And who do you have in mind to help us with this?" Alice was finally able to yank out the shirt, and gestured to her closet.

"I don't know! But a few more opinions are better than just the two of us! I mean it's not like we are getting anywhere with our opinions alone!" Victoria shot back.

Rolling her eyes Alice held the maroon long sleeve up, looking over Alice shook her head and set it aside for further consideration. Giving a sigh of defeat she took a step back and walked over to Victoria, who was sitting on her bed and pulling up and IM.

"So who are you asking again?" Alice questioned as she sat next to Victoria and watched her start typing.

Victoria kept typing as she replied, "Well I was thinking Michelle, Tanner, Mykaela, Anna, and Hailey."

Stretching out on the bed Alice questioned her a little more, "And what is the message saying?"

"Well," Victoria started out, "It's say's 'FASHION EMERGENCY!' and that's it."

"Awesome," was Alice's sarcastic reply as she sat up and slid off the bed. Walking over to her desk she grabbed her laptop and plopped down on her bed across from Victoria. As Victoria continued to type the message to the girls Alice pulled open the essay she had been working on earlier and continued it where she had left off, hoping that she could get a little more done before the girls came over.

After sitting there for a few minutes Alice started to get tired of the quiet atmosphere and pulled up her music library. As it started to play Victoria looked up at her and asked, "Got any Quiet Riot?"

"Yeah, I have 'Cum on Feel the Noise' is that alright?" Alice responded while she kept typing.

"That's totally fine!" was Victoria's enthusiastic reply.

Turning the song on the two lapsed into silence for about ten minutes, after a few minutes Victoria shut her computer and stood up. Walking into the bathroom she grabbed some of her nail polishes and then stated," So the girls are going to be here in a few minutes."

It was a simple statement and Alice made a noise in the back of her throat in understanding. When she was able to finish her rough draft Alice set her laptop aside and walked over to her closet again.

Ten minutes later their door burst open and loud voices filled the silence Victoria and Alice had lapsed into.

"I'm telling you that's honestly what he said to her!" Anna exclaimed loudly, her laughter uncontrolled and bouncing off the dorm room walls.

"No! There is no way he would say that! I mean come one!" Mykeala replied back just as loudly, tossing her duffle bag on Alice and Victoria's little couch.

"Wait who said what?" Tanner asked as she walked in and shut the door behind her.

"A guy in one of Anna and I's," Hailey stopped talking for a moment as she set her bag down on Alice's bed and walked over to stand with her in front of her closet, "I think his name was like Richard or something. Anyway we got a new girl in our class and the first thing he said to her when she sat down was 'How much does a polar bear way?'"

"And the new girl," Anna cut in, "replied, 'I don't know, how much?'"

"And Richard said back, 'Enough to break the ice, hi I'm Richard,'" Hailey finished.

Everyone all kind of stood there for a moment and then nearly all at once broke into uncontrollable laughter at the sheer audacity of Richard.

"Oh that's fabulous!" Victoria exclaimed as she got some of her laughter under control now.

"That's the best line I have heard in awhile!" Alice gasped out, while holding her sides when they started to hurt from laughter.

Once almost everyone had their laughter under control again, Anna looked over at Hailey and Alice as they started combing through her closet.

"So now that we have had a good laugh," She started, "Let's get down to business!"

* * *

><p><strong>Guy's look! I posted another one really quickly this time! OK so there may or may not be a few more mistakes then last time, but I got really excited to post this chapter and might have missed a few. Please bare with me when reading this! <strong>

**Okay, this also may or may not be a filler chapter... **

**Lots of thank to Heart of the Anime and Spirit Kiss for reviewing! **

**Lots of Love (and until I can write another chapter!)**

**WLUF~**

**PS~ This chapter has been revised! 3**


	23. Minus One

Standing in front of Alice's closet, Alice, Victoria, and Annie stood there and thought of different out fits.

Watching the three girls, Tanner spoke up, "Why don't we go on Pinterest for some ideas?"

"That," Hailey said as she stepped back into the room, two large bowls of chicken Cesar salad in hand," is a great idea!"

"Oh hey Hailey! When did you get the salads?" Victoria curiously asked.

Scoffing, Hailey walked over to Victoria and Alice's kitchenette area and looked through a few cupboards for some bowls, "I went and got them like 20 minutes ago!" Her voice exaggerated as she found some bowls, "I personally haven't eaten, and if I haven't then I know about three of you guys haven't either!"

Laughing at her jab, Michelle picked herself up off of Victoria's bed, where she had been looking for outfit ideas. Walking over to Hailey she shot back, "Well some of us eat a few snacks every now and then! Instead of staving ourselves!"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm on a strict diet!" Hailey snapped back.

"Hey, guy's, what if we layered a white button with," Annie paused and pulled a lovely grey and cream knitted sweater, "this sweater?" When she asked the question, Anna asked it to break up the building tension.

Alice looked over to Annie and the sweater, she tilted her head slightly and then slowly replied, "I think," she paused and straitened her head, "I think I really like that idea!"

"Great!" Tanner chirped, she quickly walked over to Annie and Alice, grabbed Alice, the sweater and button up from Annie and a pair of black skinny jeans from the closet, before pushing Alice to her bedroom and instructing, "Go try the outfit on!"

Looking a little stunned at the demand from Tanner, Alice quickly nodded her head and shut the door behind her.

Once the door was shut, Tanner rounded on Michelle. Tanner's glaze was hard and slightly annoyed, taking a deep breath Tanner asked, "Michele, what's wrong."

The second Tanner asked the question, the room went quiet. From the bathroom, Alice had stopped changing and had pressed her ear to the door, waiting for the answer as well.

Shrinking slightly under all the questioning glances, Michelle tried explaining, "It's just… I'm just..." She took a moment and then clearly said," I'm being pressured by my parents… into transferring to," Michelle had to pause a again, this time taking a bigger breath then the first, " Wellington Prep."

After Michelle finished talking the whole room seemed to hold her breath. It took a moment for everyone to fully understand what that meant. Not only did Michelle's parents want her to move to another school… but they wanted her to move to Canterwood's one super rival. But what came next made everyone stop.

"And I think I agree with them," Michelle started to explain," Ever since I was placed on the Intermediate team… I … I have been letting my grades slip, and I haven't been getting enough sleep, and every time I try to think of a reason why…. I always think, that maybe it was because I wasn't good enough and that I need to just give up," She stopped talking and took in everyone's expression before going on, "Then I think, it's all your guys, or at least the riders, "She added almost as an after thought, "fault and if it wasn't for you being so good, or consuming so much of the time that I should have been using to ride…. Then I would have been good enough to convince Mr. Conner to just allow me onto the Advanced Team," Michelle started crying and Tanner tried to step forward and hold the broken shell of a wonderful person. But Michelle stepped back and started again.

"And of my goodness you are all such wonderful people, and I feel so bad for having these horrible thoughts, but please please please understand that I think I need to be away from you guys, " she paused and hiccupped, her voice cracking and tears flowing down her cheeks now. "Not because I think any of you are horrible people, or done anything bad to me… but because I feel so bad having such mean feelings around such wonderful people!" She stopped talking and Alice opened the door to the bathroom.

Standing in there with tears in her eyes, her white button up on and one only of her arms pulled through the sweater. Not even bothering with the other sleeve, Alice walked over to Michelle and pulled her into a fierce hug. Her heart hurting for Michelle and what she must have been feeling lately.

Quickly following her lead, Tanner, Hailey, Annie, and Victoria joined that two, and the friendship they all shared strengthened… even with heavy hearts.

* * *

><p>Around ten o'clock that night, the salad had been completely eaten. Two episodes of The Black List had been watched, and everyone in the room had settled down for the night.<p>

Laying there trying to fall asleep after such an emotionally draining day, Alice suddenly spoke up and said, "I still don't have an outfit for tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! So this chapter took me awhile, but I think that it's a pretty good one! But oh no, Michelle is leaving! What a twist(:<strong>

**I hope you guys are doing great! **

**Spirit Kiss and Heart of the Anime, ya'll are great! Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter! **

**Love you all lots, and tell I have time to write again!~**

**WLUF**

**... OH yeah! So I have like almost all chapters rewritten, so if any of y'all feel like going a re reading this story, that would be great! **


	24. Let the Day Begin

The sun was rising, the birds were chirping, and there were six girls spread out over the dorm room. Two had managed to make it to one Alice's bed, another made it to Victoria's, one on the coach, and the other two on the ground.

Hanging on Alice's closet door was a comfortable outfit for her _date_ with Colton. One of her black dress was hung up; the dress hugged her arms and fit loosely off her chest, it reached about mid thigh. With the dress, Annie had picked a jean jacket, with the sleeves rolled up, a gold necklace with a circle hanging in the middle, representing karma, and a pair of tan suede boots. With her hair straightened and a little bit of make up the outfit looked fabulous on her.

Shifting around on the floor, Alice pulled herself up and quietly grabbed her phone. Answering a quick text from her mom, rolling away from Haley, she pulled on a pair of fuzzy socks and slipped out of the room. Walking down the hall and into the common room, Alice pulled up her mom's number and dialed.

Waiting for her to answer, Alice grabbed the teapot from a cabinet and filled it up, setting it on the stove and turning on the burned her mom answered the phone.

"Morning sweetheart," came the calm greeting.

Hearing her moms voice, Alice let out a deep sigh and smiled.

"Hey mom," she replied.

"How have you been? How's Fearless doing, and school, give me the rundown! I want the shebang!" Her mom questioned, the sadness that had been present months before no longer lingering in her tone.

"Fearless has been doing well, he is really thriving here! We've been working on a duo pattern with a fellow rider, her name is Alex Beach, she's," Alice paused and thought for a descriptive word fitting for Alex, "intense."

"A good intense, or a bad intense," her mom asked.

"A somewhere in between kind of intense," Alice said as she waved to Haley as she walked into the common room kitchen.

There was a clanging sound on her moms side of the phone, then, "Well that's good. Helps you get used to having tough competition again." Alice's mom answered.

"Oh thanks mom," Alice sassed back, smiling and moving to take the teapot of the burner. "How has the job been?" she asked back.

"Going pretty well. I went to England the other week to finish up a contract and I got back Monday," her mom explained, "Your Dad has been doing well, he just got back from his two months in Germany." she trailed off as sizzling was heard in the background.

"That's great!" Alice gushed as she grabbed two mugs from a cupboard. Setting on in front of Haley. "Has he said much about how the company is doing?" Alice questioned.

"They're doing well. Buying out the German company was a really good thing for them," Alice's mom replied, "He's talking about going on a family vacation soon."

Laughing at the notion of either of her parents being about to take a break from work, Alice replied, "Okay well, I have to head out. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye darling, lots of love." Alice's mom said back before she ended the call.

Setting her phone down, Alice smiled at Anna as she walked in. Her hair in was in a messy bun that looked more like a knot then anything.

Yawning Anna asked, "Who was that?"

"My momma," Alice replied. Turning from Anna and Haley to grab yogurt she turned back, "We haven't talked in awhile and with break in the not very near future, I'm starting to really miss Washington."

"I totally get that! I'm really starting to miss my morning beach runs," Haley chimed in.

Laughing together, Haley, Anna and Alice started to shuffle back towards, Alice's dorm room.

Walking in, Alice moved towards to bathroom. Plugging in her straightener, Alice pulled out her makeup bag and toothbrush before starting to get ready.

In the other room Haley and Anna started walking the other girls up.

It was 9:28 in the morning, and Alice was getting ready for her day with Colton, sweets, homework, and Fearless.

* * *

><p><strong>This is totally a filler... but hey look a new chapter! <strong>

**Thank you everyone who has continued to read this story and all it's mistakes :D I hope to be able to crank out some more chapters within the near future! **

**Thank you all that reviewed my last chapter! Your reviews help to keep me writing! **

**Lots of Love,**

**WaterLilyUnderFire**


End file.
